


蔡特助番外

by vassalordnini



Series: 双子座系列 [1]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalordnini/pseuds/vassalordnini
Summary: 在一起各种时间线的各种（几乎是）困觉文学，不算pwp 还是有些剧情请阅读每章的summary





	1. 中秋节

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 来公司的第八个月 蔡特助暗恋中

*  
小蔡来公司的第八个月，过了中秋。

*  
新产品的推广方案小组的组长临时跳槽，该组只得由上级直管。特殊助理的特殊在于并不是服务于总经理一人的助理，同时也是半个公司高管，于是该小组喜提冰山美人蔡特助。  
没想到几个回合相处下来，组员们发现蔡特助能力一流，手腕强硬，也是真的能吃苦能干活，这不，为了赶在十月到来前把方案和合作方敲定，中秋节三天假期全组人员众志成城全都没放假。  
最后一天就是正经的八月十五中秋节了，大家刚刚通了一宵。  
在这个公司，所有人都听说过23层的总裁办公室有几大奇景，偶尔出现的王总胸肌，很难见到的朱正廷总监大喊，极少出现的林彦俊总监唱闽南语，最有名的就是传闻中蔡特助的微笑。因为蔡特助每天都是高定西装品牌男香一丝不苟既美丽又锋利，冷漠又淡然……  
只不过现在沙发上躺着的人，绿色条纹运动裤，红色带帽卫衣，一头发量过剩的头发根根直立，抱怨着自己已经超过二十四小时没被打理了，据说和那个蔡特助是一个人。  
大家开始怀疑传闻的真假，只记得当初蔡特助临危受命赶来夜战时说：  
“加班时一定要穿最舒服的衣服。”

此时是早上九点，会议室的空间里飘荡着一层奇妙的雾气，像是大量的二氧化碳和香烟混合产生的气体，可想而知的不太好闻。尸体横陈，较为拘谨的就只占了一把椅子，稍微豪放点的就是两把会议椅拼在一起给头和脚各找一个着落，最为不拘小节的就躺在了会议室桌子上，把角落里的沙发让给了领导蔡特助。  
今早五点才完成方案初稿，接下来是进一步调整细节和增加亮点，因为完成了最重要一步，大家的心态都轻松不少，睡得格外沉。  
突然“凉凉夜色为你思念成河……”的铃声响起，一曲唱罢，依旧是渐渐消隐在了接连不断的鼾声中。  
没过几秒钟，又一个手机响起，虽然还是没人接起来，组里的一个女生小微被吵醒睁开了眼。  
紧接着小微手机就响了，她看着一屋大老爷们的尸体和蔡特助的睡颜（本质无区别但在小微眼里有区别）划开了手机。

“哦，金姐……”  
“你说王总要来……”  
“什么！王总要来！？？”

一声惊天狂吼唤醒所有人，大家赶紧收拾桌上的垃圾，开空调换气，收拾电脑，找湿巾抹脸，找牙膏牙刷漱口。  
大家想表现出那种既干净整洁又有彻夜工作氛围的环境，所以女同志都只抹了粉底没涂口红。  
唯有被推醒的蔡特助处变不惊，岿然不动，只见他坐在沙发上，一手撑腮，似在思考什么。  
脸也不洗，牙也不刷。

大家心中暗暗叹服，不愧是蔡特助，公司的主心骨，果然是蔡特助，王总也得服。  
突然蔡特助站了起来。  
会议室外也穿来脚步声。  
首先是一身休闲装的王总出现在了门口，他神采奕奕，T恤牛仔裤的造型让人从视觉上就感觉到一阵早秋的清爽。他带着淡淡的微笑，显得迷人又——  
有个红配绿的身影迎着他从会议室门口走了出去。  
王总侧了身，迷人又尴尬。

“大家辛苦了，有什么困难一定要说。”  
给每人都送了高级月饼礼盒。  
“感谢领导！谢谢领导！！！”  
“诶，坤坤——蔡特助呢？”  
微笑中带着点疑惑。  
“刚刚出去那个就是啊……“  
王总轻轻皱眉。  
“不是吧，我没看出来啊……”

确实，一般人根本看不出来。  
半个小时之后蔡特助再回来，完全不是刚刚那个色彩鲜艳的鸡窝头。  
他穿着一件淡蓝色的衬衫和浅色裤子，头发干净蓬松，敞着领口没打领带，一点点锁骨漏出来，显得又小了好几岁。  
脸上虽然带着青色的黑眼圈，但皮肤柔嫩而又白净。  
组员们被这迅速的变身吓到了，痴呆地吃着王总带来的月饼，完全无法把这和王总非常相称的清新帅特助和刚刚的通宵熬夜男联系在一起。

王总看到前几日就没见到的至亲伙伴出现，满心满眼的欢喜，但是他身上带着一股很陌生的水果香味……换了新香水吗？  
“坤坤，是换了新香水？……好陌生的味道。”  
“王总，您今天怎么来了？”蔡特助的细腰被衬衣紧扎在皮带里，看来这几天熬夜又瘦了。  
“……啊，你不说我都忘了，其实我也有点事情处理。”  
“那我们赶紧上去吧，这边差不多了可以和我邮件沟通……”  
说话间理好材料，离开了会议室。

过一会儿小微从卫生间回来，一脸的不可思议。  
“咋了，微？”  
“……咱们这层卫生间的洗手液被全部用光了……”  
“？？？？”  
“而且……烘手机，现在还滚烫……”  
“你啥意思啊？”  
“……蔡特助太拼了……”

*  
回到23层，蔡特助先是和王总一起去了王总办公室。  
王总正在找一份之前签署的合同备份，蔡特助站在对面记录王总一边找一边说的事情。  
王总的手机突然响起视频聊天的声音，王总直接点开。  
哟，朱正廷总监。

王总手上依然在翻找着，偶尔抬头回应着。  
“诶诶，正廷正廷，你醒了吗？”

蔡特助停下记录的笔。

【醒啦，子异你怎么走那么早！】  
王总笑了笑，昨夜他们四个人叫了范丞丞打着赏月暖房的名义一起在林彦俊新搬的公寓喝酒扯淡，星期天逛三园，玩到最后什么melon园berry园美元日元乱七八糟，变成互相揭短和爆料，大家因他相识，彼此脾性相投，也非常开心。  
“我今天还有工作呢，正和坤坤在办公室。”  
【小蔡在呀！】  
蔡特助回一句：“朱总监中秋节快乐。”  
【小蔡蔡月饼节快乐！！！】  
王总抬头对蔡特助笑笑。  
蔡特助也回了一个公式微笑。

【子异！你昨天真的太过分了，搞的我好难为情！】

蔡特助盖上了笔盖。

王总马上明白是公然在酒桌上曝光朱正廷初中收到的第一封情书的内容，想到蔡特助不是外人，马上回：“当年那么喜欢你的，现在何必介意这么多。”

蔡特助调整了一下站姿。

【哎，真的喝了太多，你们真的好过分啊……】  
”明明是丞丞最过分。”  
【对啊他弄的我都湿了。】  
“不过彦俊最后都帮你了，还不是不那么难受。’  
【还是彦俊最好，最体贴了！】

“嗑哒。”  
王总从昨晚范丞丞洒了朱正廷一身酒林彦俊害怕弄脏纯白羊毛地毯马上找了浴巾把他裹了起来的回忆中出来，问蔡特助，“什么声音啊坤坤？”  
“没什么，”蔡特助展示了手上的笔盖，“夹书的地方断掉了，质量不行。”

【今晚继续呀子异！！】  
“啊……好呀。”  
【你叫上小蔡啊！】  
“啊，好啊，他还在这里呢，那个坤坤——”  
“很抱歉。”蔡特助微微欠身鞠躬。

“王总，我还要回去加班，今晚没有确切能结束的时间。另外您手里拿的——我没看错的话就是那份合同备份吧。”蔡特助伸出手。  
王总呆呆地把手里的文件递出去。  
“如果您没什么事，我就先回去工作了，祝您中秋节快乐！”  
语毕，没等王总回应，蔡特助就转身离开了办公室。

【……他这么有范啊，你这是哪儿请的佛啊？】  
【不对，你已经是一尊佛了，你这是哪儿请的菩萨啊？】  
电话那边传来“猪妖你这什么破比喻啊”“初中上课背不出来课文还哭的人没资格说我”“小心不要把咖啡弄我的桌布上了啦”的吵闹声。

王总却在这边陷入沉思。

*  
不知道是在和谁生气，还是不想太早去接受一个人过节的事实。  
蔡徐坤在办公室一坐就到了晚上十点。

其实想想也很可笑，离家北上已经是不短的年头，过去的许多个中秋夜都是和办公桌、电脑、文件、表格、策划案和咖啡一起度过，虽说孤独，但是被辛苦一稀释，也没有那么悲凉。  
这是每一个年轻人面对未来选择的必然结局，他当年离家就早已设想到。

只是，他又抿了一口凉透的速溶美式，只是今年的中秋感觉格外。  
格外地体会到“一个人”的那种感觉。  
个中缘由他当然清楚，想嘲笑八个月前那个想当然的自己，又想劝诫八个月以来越陷越深的自己。可是仿佛河的这边和那边，山的山顶和山脚，他有他的世界，和自己完全不相同的世界。  
他们终究是两路人，离得再近也是老板和下属，总裁与特助的关系。  
那些早就进入他生命的人，他的发小，同学，同窗，多么羡慕他们，又多么瞧不起他们。  
你们亲近就很了不起吗？

蔡徐坤苦笑一下，想起那个火爆的TVB截图表情包，哎，就是了不起啊，真的了不起，和王子异亲近就是可以为所欲为。  
他瞧不起的是越来越狭隘的自己。

蔡徐坤看了一眼手表，太晚了，再这样下去对自己也是有害无益，明天还有明天的工作，他简单收拾了一下，捋了下洗手液洗完有点过于干燥的头发，起身出办公室。  
王子异办公室灯早就关了，大概又和他的好朋友去玩一些蔡徐坤一点也不想知道的游戏了。  
蔡徐坤叹了口气，往出走——  
23层接待前台灯还亮着。

王子异站在前台，双手插兜，他白色T恤外面套了件黑色衬衫。  
他看到蔡徐坤走出来没有笑，只是眼睛瞬间亮了很多。  
“坤坤，你辛苦了！”  
“王总，您怎么在这里……？”  
王子异眨眨眼，低头笑了一下，回答：“我在等你加班结束。”

蔡徐坤加班太久的脑子有点懵。

王子异继续说着：“就，这是你来公司过得第一个中秋，中秋应该是，那个家人团聚的日子，但是我知道你是南方人，没有家人在这边……然后，然后……”  
后面的话王子异有点接不上，他的眼神来回闪烁。  
蔡徐坤说：“然后。”  
王子异听到这两个字，像是得到了什么鼓励，又抬起头，直视着蔡徐坤：“……然后，我真的很感谢你，感谢你来到这个公司，来到我身边，真的，因为你，我有很多进步和成长，完成了很多之前做不到的事情。”  
“所以我想留在这里陪你过这个中秋。”

蔡徐坤没说话，看着王子异，和平时一样。  
也不一样，眼神的温度，比平时高很多。  
王子异拿出来一个圆圆的盒子：“坤坤，你能不能告诉我一件事？”

可以。  
你想问什么，我都可以告诉你。  
只要你想知道，我都可以，在这里，一五一十，全部告诉你。  
蔡徐坤回答：“可以。”

“你们南方人，吃月饼都是用刀切开吃吗？你知道的我山西人，我们吃都是整个一个吃的……”  
“啊？”蔡徐坤歪头。  
说话间王子异打开了手上圆形的蛋糕盒。  
“我听你们那个小组的人说，你最近加班吃了很多月饼，你肯定很爱吃吧，我给你定做了一个。”  
一个八寸蛋糕大小的月饼露了出来，广式月饼传统的赭红色的外皮上是模具印好的“坤坤中秋快乐“六个字，光表面就有两个成年人手掌那么大。  
“这个月饼背后是’坤坤你辛苦了‘，只有这么大可以印下六个字，而且不是统一口味的，这里是五仁的，这里是莲蓉的，这部分……应该是豆沙的，这里是水果的，然后这里是云腿的，很神奇吧，我把滇式月饼的馅也放了进来，因为我听说你什么馅的都爱吃……”  
王子异副总抿嘴笑起来，嘴边的纹路像个可爱的小括号。  
“送给你。”

蔡徐坤迟迟没接，但王子异一直很真诚地望着他。  
“王总，我们南方人都是切开吃的。”  
“？”  
“因为要全家人一起分着吃。”  
蔡徐坤接过盒子，叹了口气。  
“我家人不在身边，所以，能不能请您和我一起？”  
王子异一下笑起来，“荣幸之至。”

“但其实我过了晚上七点就不会吃任何——”  
“王总，您、必、须、吃。”

中秋节快乐。


	2. 小王总做甚呢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在一起之后的第一次做爱 小王总喝多了  
> 也不算是pwp，后面又是说出你的故事  
> 一点blow job 写的比较仓促，听诊器说 有种看到真的*的感觉，所以未成年勿入吧

*  
蔡徐坤趴在门边人生第一次向着林彦俊和朱正廷示弱。  
“真的，林总，朱总，没有必要这样……”  
朱正廷笑靥如花，打了个响指：“如你所愿，老林，走了。”  
林彦俊明显不如朱正廷体力好，还扶在门边喘啊喘啊喘，没回应朱正廷，一会儿被一阵掌风给击中背部——  
“成不成啊，不就背了个人吗？”  
“我……我……”林彦俊几次都连不成句，“他……他……”  
朱正廷揪着林彦俊的领子直接下楼。  
“走了走了走了走了……小蔡，不用谢我们，好好享用啊！”  
“……你……加……油……”

留蔡徐坤一个人……和摊在他床上已经睡熟的王子异在蔡徐坤的小房子里。  
此情此景，多么熟悉，只不过形势颠倒，这回换人喝醉了。  
蔡徐坤走到床前看到王子异衣着完整，朝右侧卧着，像是熟睡。  
这醉的太彻底了，还怎么好好享用啊……

蔡徐坤唉声叹气，看王子异睡颜，睡着之后下唇会上移一点点，好像在嘟嘴，又觉得很可爱，心里的爱意又开始泛滥。  
谁成想他们二人确定关系前，这样那样，确定关系后，竟然成了纯洁的幼儿园初恋？  
蔡徐坤：“哎，我看他也就没有想和我在一起……”

*  
蔡徐坤：“我看他根本没有想和我在一起。”  
语气冷淡疏离，今天他穿了一身极有设计感的黑色西服套装，上衣做成双排扣样式，领口直接停在锁骨下方，直筒裤型露出细白的脚踝，黑色皮鞋，头发前不久也变回黑色拉直，今天吹到一边。  
从头到脚都是黑，配着那张脸，又酷又艳，偶尔露出的白皙皮肤却显得整个人有种禁欲感，他坐到卡座就翘起二郎腿喝冰红茶，一开始一言不发，直到大家话题离开他，才冒了这么一句。

朱正廷：“什么呀？”  
林彦俊非常夸张地皱眉。  
范丞丞：“啊？”  
只有尤长靖安抚大家：“不要理他啦，这是个刚学会的秀恩爱方法，我中了好多次招哈，大家无视就好。”  
蔡徐坤继续：“哼，如果不是我下楼追他，可能我俩已经完了。”  
双子座三人组：“？？？”

今天是大年二十九，大部分企业中午就会放假，也是GHOST酒吧年前营业的最后一天。林彦俊和蔡徐坤是明天的机票，一个回台北一个回深圳，范丞丞和王子异家就在本地，朱正廷和父母大年初一晚上回爷爷奶奶的家乡安徽，尤长靖今年把家人接来这边过年。考虑着年后就又要上班，这几个人想着今天就在GHOST最后一聚，宛如双子座的年夜饭。  
当然，其实是各位吃瓜群众想看蔡徐坤王子异恋爱实况。  
王子异带蔡徐坤来的，只是没有停车位要到对面大厦的地下停车场，没想到蔡徐坤上来就是这么一句。

范丞丞先为好哥哥解释：“蔡特助，你这话就不对了，子异周五是回了一次太原，周日回来的，本来之前准备的锣鼓喧天鞭炮齐鸣和你表白，结果不是你俩吵架，推了，但是他真的一心还是想着你啊。”  
蔡徐坤：“……范总，有的地方我都不知道该怎么吐槽了。”  
朱正廷继续：“对啊，后来从太原回来和我们说，他还是想和你在一起，虽然他不知道怎么做还是会努力让你看到……说的我好想哭，我不行了……”  
蔡徐坤：“……然后呢？”  
林彦俊：“真的，这个我要为我兄弟说一下啦，他是准备回到双子座之后还每天接送你上下班的你知道吗？原来他每天是可以让我搭车的，告诉我的那一刻，我心有多痛你知道吗？”  
蔡徐坤鼓掌：“那太好了。”  
尤长靖摊手：“所以呢？现在是你们三位又重复了一边王总多爱他，对吗？OK？可以喝酒吃东西了吗？不要伤害单身狗可以吗？”  
蔡徐坤突然换了一种表情：“……我知道他是挺在乎我的，就是……”  
众人：“你闭嘴。”

过了一会儿范丞丞突然反应过来。  
“哦……我懂了。”  
“你俩是不是确定关系后，还没有……”  
他来回看了看身边人，最后看着尤长靖，皱着眉，换了个措辞。  
“没有一起过夜？”  
尤长靖：“你当我是未成年吗？”  
然后马上扭头看蔡徐坤：“是吗坤坤？”  
过了沉默的几十秒。  
林彦俊：“诶，那个蔡特助，你东西两分钟以前就喝光了。”

蔡徐坤：“怎么了，我是个男人，所以是正常需求吧？”  
蔡徐坤：“现在搞得这么清纯校园我也不知道为什么……”  
蔡徐坤：“要柏拉图干嘛？王子异每天都健身是为了什么？”  
蔡徐坤：“你们看我干嘛？”  
姗姗来迟的王子异：“坤坤，我健身怎么了？”  
王子异今天穿的绝对亮眼，一路走进来，甚至有漂亮大胆的女孩叫声帅哥就对着他敬酒。一件丝质金色花纹衬衫，浮夸又绚丽，白色紧身牛仔裤，包裹着腿部的肌肉。他肩膀宽，整个人身上没有一丝赘肉，看着就是个完美的倒三角。再搭上一头湿发，用个恶俗的词就是“行走的荷尔蒙”。  
蔡徐坤一抬头对上王子异的脸，语气一下又缓又淡，像是和王子异不熟悉的样子，回了一句：“怕你工作忙，太累。”  
王子异听到就微笑，坐在了蔡徐坤身边，一手很自然地搭在蔡徐坤腰侧，宽松地把人揽在身边。  
蔡徐坤挑挑眉，又去喝橙汁了。

【双子座最强路人天团（本群无子异）】瞬间炸翻了天。

过会儿有个穿着粉色卫衣，头发也染成粉色的男孩走过来，那张脸嫩的看不出年纪，却挂着个实在恶趣味的笑容——就这张脸和这个笑，骗了太多人。这是GHOST的老板王琳凯，大家都叫他小鬼，这人和双子座的几个人渊源颇深，但是先不表，毕竟对着上帝般的顾客，他就是小鬼——跑到桌前点头哈腰。  
“各位总，咋样啊，整的不错啊，今晚喝点啥啊？”  
朱正廷和他也很熟了，随便划拉两下：“最贵的，给我们甜蜜的王总和悲伤的范总，上！”  
范丞丞看小鬼没有太多好脸色，小鬼也知道他刚刚失恋懒得多理，简单问了问记了一下，留了句“好好玩”就闪了。  
再上来就是各式各样的酒和饮料，常规的野格，牛栏山二锅头（贴着纸条：专供范总），还有啤酒以及蔡徐坤喝的冰红茶，但是还有一瓶——  
一大玻璃碗粉红色的液体，闻起来水果香味。  
有个小标签——  
“——送给我们坤哥的小王——”王子异举着小小的纸片念出来，扭头看蔡徐坤，“我喜欢这个称呼。”

“嘿，那边花衬衫的帅哥！”舞台上，粉红色头发的小鬼已经换了一身黑色的衬衣，“能不能接受我的祝福？”  
王子异笑着，端起来那个粉红色的碗，遥敬小鬼。  
“这是今晚的Lilghost特调，special for you！还有这首歌，也送给我坤哥，和他的小王——”  
小鬼其实是个Rapper，很少真的会在自家酒吧唱什么，今天却选择了一首带着甜蜜气息的歌曲，声音宛如少年，很令人心动。老板亲自上阵，气氛十分热烈，不时有人尖叫吹口哨，还对着王子异这桌举杯。  
看得出来王子异十分开心，他平时非常自律，不抽烟也很少喝酒，几次都是场面必要，今天也没介意玻璃碗得端着喝，没聊了几句就把一碗“爱情”特调喝光了。  
中间几个人都想尝尝，他不愿意，也不明着拒绝，就是重复：“这是给坤哥的小王的……”  
大家一听，这个呆子，谁会和你抢这个名号啊？自己喝去吧。  
蔡徐坤哪儿敢喝酒，只是看王子异喝的快，有点担心，他也说不准那杯饮料是什么东西。不过王子异面皮上罩了层薄薄的红色，看起来也没什么事，只是在认真地听朱正廷他们说话。  
蔡徐坤就摸了下王子异的胳膊，温度也不是很高，“没事吧？”  
王子异感觉到，扭头看他，摆摆手示意他凑近一点。蔡徐坤靠近王子异的脸，闻到一股像是梅子酒的香气，王子异贴上他的耳朵，他说话间呼出的热气已经有点烫了，缓缓地黏着蔡徐坤的皮肤。  
“你担心我啦，坤坤？”  
蔡徐坤也不回答，只是点点头，听到王子异笑了一声，说：“我……”  
“啪！”王子异一下栽倒在蔡徐坤肩膀上。

蔡徐坤：“……”  
众人：“哎，总算……”  
蔡徐坤：“？？？”  
范丞丞：“我就说小鬼调这种酒的手艺无人比拟，你们下回可小心啊，别轻易喝他递过来的打开过的液体。”  
朱&林&尤：“知道了爹！”  
蔡徐坤：“！！！！？？？！！！”

故事再来到蔡徐坤三十平米的小屋里。  
蔡徐坤心想谁要他们多管闲事啊！怎么每次这些人都这么有参与感！现在王子异都睡熟了，想搞也不现实啊。  
哎，无论如何得照顾人家一下吧。  
他自己简单冲了一下，换了睡衣。王子异睡得姿势都没变，就上手开始脱王子异的衣服。  
衬衣解开，是王子异热气腾腾的身体，蔡徐坤几次调整呼吸，却还是认真端详了一下。胸肌和腹肌间的沟壑，肩膀和大臂的棱角与轮廓，嗯。  
“很好。”蔡总总结道。  
接下来脱裤子，突然意识到王子异给自己脱过几次裤子，自己竟然还没有脱过他的裤子，于是解开皮带，就往下扒。这牛仔裤真的很紧，想想王子异这个人虽然谦逊，但是对自己的身材还真的是很自信的——  
嗯，确实，也值得自信。蔡徐坤看了眼王子异的白色平角裤。

这个酒确实了得，脱完衣服脱裤子，王子异都一直呼吸均匀，睡得香甜，蔡徐坤都觉得有点无奈了，只好去卫生间拿了湿毛巾，准备给王子异擦一下。  
他把王子异平放在床上，想了半天，只好跨坐在王子异身上，擦着王子异的脖子，到肩膀和胳膊，胸膛再到腹肌，人鱼线真的好明显。他想着今夜的自己，也承受了王子异之前承受的酷刑。  
但其实作为男人他也羡慕王子异的身材，却又知道这是这个男人多年来对自己的严苛要求所获得的。蔡徐坤的手停在王子异腰侧，眼神也留恋着腹肌，他没有想那么多关于这身体的事情，更多是在想这个人——他几乎不吃晚饭，每天早起健身，十几年如一日，对自己是最不留情面的，可是他对别人又是那么温柔的一个人，虽然会要求自己也要养成健康的习惯，但是自己犯懒或者耍脾气的时候，他又会马上过来哄自己，甚至好多次，跟着自己去打破原有的规则。  
真是个矛盾的人。他眼底总是清澈，像只金毛犬，听他的话时，耳朵都快要立起来，不理他眼角下垂又那么明显。蔡徐坤又开始泛滥，毛巾放在王子异身上，右手顺着人鱼线下滑，指尖点过内裤的轮廓。  
等一下，这里好像和刚刚不一样？  
蔡徐坤正在疑惑，就听到上方王子异的声音。  
有点沙哑，却并不迟疑。  
“坤坤，我醒了。”

蔡徐坤抬头，看到王子异脸色有点红，有点难堪，他看了眼蔡徐坤，又把视线转开，看蔡徐坤背后的灯，两眼亮晶晶。  
结合他说的话和现在的表情……  
蔡徐坤回：“你早就醒了吧？”  
“也没有很早……”  
然后就一直这样看着自己对着他的裤裆……？  
蔡徐坤突然有点不高兴，觉得最后丢脸的只有自己，拿起毛巾直起身就准备从王子异身上下来——  
蔡徐坤低头，王子异拽着毛巾的一角，看着他。  
“你干嘛？”  
王子异努力地用脖子支了一下头，马上又放弃了，“坤坤，我好像喝醉了……对不起，你不要不高兴……”  
蔡徐坤也缓和下来：“我没有，你口渴吗？我去给你倒水。”  
王子异愣愣地，回了一句：“谢谢你。”

等蔡徐坤倒水回来，王子异一手捂着脸，蔡徐坤问怎么了，王子异放下手，依旧是一脸为难地说：“我一动就觉得好晕……我想起来喝水……”  
蔡徐坤看到他确实醉了，示意他算了，又觉得这样困惑的王子异可爱又可怜，玩心更胜，含了一口水就去喂王子异。王子异有点措“口”不及，也没有躲，这样喂并非明智之举，还是有水顺着脸颊流到脖子，所幸王子异已经被脱了上衣。  
这水喂到最后，更像是在一下一下接吻，吻到最后，蔡徐坤感觉到王子异的一只手放在了自己的背上。  
他撑起一点来，和王子异脸对脸，鼻尖贴着鼻尖。既然王子异醒了，是不是有些事情，其实是，可以呢……  
他挡住了光线，王子异的双眼一下变得幽暗看不到底，那只放在他背后的手，顺着脊椎缓缓地往下摸，停在腰椎那里，指尖贴着尾椎。  
王子异说话了，用的气声，像是怕打扰谁。  
“刚刚，很舒服。”

“坤坤——”  
蔡徐坤回忆之前的恋爱，他在床上总是被动的那个，可能是他点的火，但是一旦开始他就会用撒娇耍赖各种方式等着对方好好照顾自己，用情欲征服自己让自己沉沦。果然遇上王子异所有事情都不一样了，他在脱王子异的内裤，王子异只能捂着半张脸叫自己的名字，接下来他要征服王子异，这一次让王子异沉沦。  
等到王子异脱光，蔡徐坤的红色T恤和绿色睡裤还穿在身上，他跨坐在王子异的大腿上，居高临下地看着王子异的身体。一旦全部赤裸，身体的美感就会迅速叠加。王子异浑身上下的皮肤都很白，毛发也不重，以至于他身上某些重要的器官是深红色的，深红的柱体，与颜色更深一点的囊袋——这里才像是喝醉了，明明尺寸已经变大，包皮展开，却还是沉甸甸地垂在一边——  
“看吧，喝醉了。”  
蔡徐坤用手扶起来，换来一句王子异急促的“坤坤”，他的手套弄了几下，然后俯身下去——  
又换来一句，宛如长叹的：“坤坤……”

口腔黏膜并不会给蔡徐坤带来快感，但是竟让王子异双手都捂住了脸。蔡徐坤心想，此刻是字面意思的“享用”，躺着的人不着寸缕，也无力反抗自己，可是在吞吐间又觉得下巴酸，喉咙顶得疼，明明是自己在取悦他嘛……  
前两次的性爱都慌乱，蔡徐坤只能感受到起先的疼痛和后续的战栗，并没有好好注意过它，这次用嘴度量了一下，真的好大，怪不得第一次能把他疼醒。口腔的温暖让那家伙颤颤巍巍支起来，蔡徐坤又起身去拿边柜里的润滑液和避孕套。  
“坤坤……”  
“怎么啦？”语气不好，蔡徐坤也没好意思抬头看王子异，确实，复合后他就一直准备着，只不过没想到每天只有楼下打啵，再不用说不定过期了……  
“……我想看看你……”王子异却一直看着蔡徐坤，甚至抬起了一只手，摸了摸蔡徐坤的小臂，又放回去。  
蔡徐坤才反应过来，自己虽然下半身支起了帐篷，但衣服裤子太“完整”了，反观王子异，浑身上下都泛着浅粉，性器上一层水光，一双眼睛更是带着恳求和渴望。  
蔡徐坤马上笑嘻嘻地回答：“我不要！”  
王子异眨眨眼，上眼睑的弧垂的厉害，他更委屈了。  
虽然得逞的快感更胜，蔡徐坤还是脱掉了已经有点洇湿的睡裤。王子异一直看着他，时不时叫“坤坤”，手也寻到蔡徐坤跪坐的大腿上，顺着滑腻的皮肤，钻进衣服下摆，还想往里面，往上面走。  
“不行，你就摸摸腿吧，子异。”被制止了。  
被制止了就只好乖乖地抚摸着蔡徐坤的腿，往后能摸到一点臀瓣，可是触及不到柔软的全部，王子异的手又找到蔡徐坤顶起上衣的阴茎上——结果又被蔡徐坤推开。  
“我自己弄。”  
好可怜！王子异晕晕乎乎，往上摸不得，往后够不到，摸摸那里又不允许，自己的性器被吮了两下唤醒了，现在也被晾在一边，只能眼眶湿润地看着蔡徐坤——  
马上他就被眼前的景象扼住了呼吸。

蔡徐坤直起大腿，弓着身子，右手在前动作凌乱地撸动着自己的分身，左手伸去了背后。  
他蹙着眉，不时发出一声浑浊的吐气，王子异只能看到他的正面，对，他在自渎，可是他的左手在做什么？为什么在背后？  
那恐怕是比自渎更加让人想看到的事情。王子异不愿意去肖想，却仿佛已经出现在他眼前——上一次他曾经细密亲吻过那里，因而听到了蔡徐坤颤抖的拒绝，那么此刻他的坤坤，是在用自己的手指，沾着润滑剂，沿着褶皱推到紧闭的小口里吗？  
“嗯哼——”蔡徐坤的眉皱的更深，又像是痛又像是快感，他好像感觉到王子异正死死地盯着自己，也去看王子异，那双眼已经湿得不行，却咬着嘴唇。王子异怎么能忍受蔡徐坤自己给自己施与这种痛楚，马上哄着什么话都说：“坤坤，宝贝，宝宝，我们慢慢来，不着急的，你靠近我一点，我帮帮你好不好，过来宝贝，过来吧，让我摸摸你……”

蔡徐坤竟然还是摇头，自己扩张确实不好受，手指的方向不对，会疼，他有点急，分身上的左手用了力也不舒服，前后都是自己在惩罚自己，这是什么罪？又开始黏黏糊糊地朝王子异发脾气：“……太久没做了，太紧了，好痛……”  
“对不起，宝贝。”  
“都是你……也不急……”  
“……我希望你愿意……”  
痛楚裹挟着胯下血液的唐突，蔡徐坤的睫毛一直颤动着，他一边回着“你又没问我”，左手又抹了润滑液去套弄王子异的阴茎。这久被忽略的地方一下期待地抖动起来，变得更硬更大，它的主人却还是理智过度：“不急的坤坤，不急的……”  
蔡徐坤一听这话就放下手，然后立马抬高屁股。王子异的心脏快要从胸腔里跳出来，他只能看着蔡徐坤扶着他自己的性器，慢慢地坐上去——马上那触感就令他抬起双手，轻柔地扶着蔡徐坤的身体——“宝贝，慢一点，不急。”  
这窄小的湿润穴口，还没有吞半个顶端，就艰涩地停滞，蔡徐坤闭着眼，脸上快要哭出来，王子异只能哄着，慢慢来，先出去再进吧宝宝。

其实他已经急疯了。  
他太想箍着蔡徐坤的腰就把他摁在自己身上，一下顶到那温暖紧致的深处，也好想起身把那柔软的身体直接碾在身下，想听他在撞击里破损的呻吟——今天的蔡徐坤实在是太主动，又霸道又乖巧，看着他把自己的性器一步步纳进身体，王子异只觉得这煎熬的过程太漫长，太阳穴的动脉就快要爆炸，他实在太想要坤坤。  
可是他又一点看不了他疼，他的宝贝，他的宝宝此刻已经上下摆动着腰。而他的性器被那肉壁包裹着进出，他只觉得浑身的血液都向下汇集，可是看到那张脸上有汗水眼角还像是有泪，他又想马上停止这一切——他知道他的身体已经不受控制，他的双手扶着蔡徐坤的腰，每一次都还想进到潮热更深处——可是蔡徐坤一痛，他就想抱着他哄他，那些欲望和占有都不重要了。  
又是那句恶俗的情话——“我该拿你怎么办？”  
自从在一起之后王子异每天问自己一千遍，也得不到答案。  
又想毁灭他，又想珍惜他……王子异看着蔡徐坤不断地想，究竟是他在折磨蔡徐坤还是蔡徐坤在折磨他？他到底有没有得到蔡徐坤，是否拥有了给予蔡徐坤欢愉和痛苦的权力？  
那身影在眼前上下晃动，不知是情欲还是不安驱使着他此刻想把他抱在怀里，搂着他的腰，亲他的脸和脖子，对，他要把他抱在怀里做，他要坐起来——  
酒精逐渐丧失了对肢体的控制，下半身快感积蓄的越来越多，王子异用一侧手肘撑起身体，“宝贝，我们抱着做好不好？让我摸摸你，亲亲你……”

蔡徐坤大腿酸的没有力气，半天也没有顶到想要的地方，早就没了主意，混乱地点头。王子异靠着床头坐起来，亲亲蔡徐坤的脸颊，把他整个人搂在怀里——  
“坤坤，我开始了。”

 

蔡徐坤的眼泪流到下巴，大张着嘴吞吐着空气，渐渐神思归位，留意到王子异的腹肌上都是他射出来的东西，他觉得羞，又要把脸藏在王子异颈窝那片最柔软的地方了。  
王子异的呼吸还粗重着，他刚刚释放完，他又一次地把蔡徐坤搂在怀里，只想趁着结合再多占有一会儿对方的身体。  
感觉到对方又在钻来钻去，就沉声问:“怎么了宝宝？”

 

*  
闹钟“滴滴滴滴滴滴”响个没完。  
王子异睁开眼，宿醉之后大脑的混乱和整个神经系统的钝痛都让他无法识别是现实还是梦境。他抬起右手掐了掐太阳穴，舌根的腥苦泛上来，记忆还在沉睡，思维也在纠结“我昨晚喝了酒之后有没有吃护肝片”。  
想了半天到底有没有，才感觉盖着的羽绒被有点厚重，床怎么这么硬？房间怎么这么暗？

哦，王子异明白了。这不是在自己家。  
他宿醉（没吃护肝片）躺在别人家的床上。

紧接着意识到这个问题他有点紧张，为了缓解紧张他动了动腿。  
大腿和腰都有点酸。

啊，王子异意识到了。不只是喝醉。  
他宿醉（没吃护肝片）还激情一夜（这个酸乏程度做了不只一次）躺在别人家的床上。

此时此刻，就算再不想面对，也必须要知道，究竟是谁家的床。  
记忆开始慢慢苏醒，王子异也慢慢扭头看向右边，所幸闹钟响地特别早，没有像一般故事里留给他一片空旷，右手边有个人背对着他窝在那里，被子压在身下，大片脊背露出来。  
窗帘没有完全拉好，中间的缝投出一条光，这条光正正好好斜挂在莹润的脊背上，白；自黑色的发尾而下，从脖子到腰每一节脊柱都一格一格凸起，瘦。  
肩膀不宽，腰线紧紧收下去，瘦却有着些带有微妙情愫的曲线。

王子异就把身体贴过去，很快对方像个寻找热源的小动物一样就转过身钻进他的怀里。  
怎么会紧张呢？  
他已经被对方占有了。

不过。  
“坤坤，你是几点的飞机？”  
“……”  
“还有两个小时吧？”  
跳起来！  
“啊！”牵动了某处。

两个小时后收到一条微信。  
【蔡徐坤：初四陪你回去吧。】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 过段时间 写一下过年回太原的剧情


	3. “哥哥”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在一起几个月后  
> 一小段非常虚幻的后入

*  
什么前提都没有，直接发了【晚上想见你，到时候来接我】。

结果“到”的那个时候，已经十二点半，电梯都停运，曾经一手遮天的蔡特助，顺着楼梯走下了没几个A的旧写字楼，爬上了王总的大奔。  
他穿着个帽衫和运动裤，眼皮耸拉着，一言不发。  
甚至没有对违背自己养生哲学来接他的王总说一句“辛苦”，就蜷在副驾驶座里看着逐步沉睡的城市夜景。

王总看了他一眼，眼底只剩下心疼和自责。  
他知道他辛苦，离开这行也有点时间，一下就回来自己做事务所，专业度，行业接受度可想而知，他腮帮子的那点弧度迅速干瘪下去，衣服越发穿的宽松，腰却一直在里面晃荡。  
自责在于自己帮不到什么，甚至没什么话能说出来安慰。  
他那么强大，目标那么明确，一直都知道自己下一步应该做什么，反而是自己让他帮了好多回。

送回了前不久刚搬来的小两室公寓，停车下车上电梯也一路无言，王总的眼神努力代替拥抱去呵护他，他却一直低头看着手机。  
送进门，开灯，换拖鞋，王总却停在玄关。  
他疑惑地回望。  
王总笑笑：“坤坤，你累了的话，我就先——”  
话没说完就被他拽着胳膊拉到怀里，力量着实凶狠，后半句被随后的吻吞掉了，速度太快以至于王总都没来的及闭眼。吻得结结实实，彻彻底底。他着急地抽出王总西装下面的衬衫，没抽两下又去解皮带，半天不得要领，毫无章法，乱摸乱触。王总心理清楚他乱的厉害，急的生气，没说什么阻止的话，只是用手抚上他的一双手，当他是小孩，慢慢地教他怎么解开。  
舌尖留恋地那么深，那么狠，手上却那么细心温柔，强烈的对比过于煽情了些，他突然很懊恼，想把自己刚刚发疯的手抽回来。

王总发觉这手想跑，偏不让，而是放在了自己的背上，让这双手扣住彼此。让他搂着自己，于是炽热的下半身迅速靠近。  
他被带的前倾身体，只能结束这个吻。他们才得以脸对脸面对面，他哪里知道明明是自己吻得主动吻得凶，却还是给自己眼尾留下了红，一双眼睛水润又光亮。  
又带着点嗔意。  
他眼睛里的王总，眼底是浓烈的疼惜和另外一些深沉的东西，嘴唇却噙着很浅的弧度。  
“抱紧我啊，坤坤。”

一定要抱紧。  
此刻换成他从后面抱着他，双手掐在那窄窄的腰侧。  
浪潮汹涌，他觉得自己随时都会被冲撞击碎，可是因为他被抱着，所以只有意识零零散散，眼泪洇湿床单。  
他看不到对方的脸，这姿势又意味着绝对的掌控。他背上那条好看的弧线一次次颤抖，强拧着要绷直，却又被腰间大拇指的摩挲安抚下来。  
他突然觉得自己好贪心。  
要快感饱胀的满足，可以彻底清空他被琐事占据的脑海。  
又要皮肤被轻抚的感受，还想要……  
他发出一声音调有点上扬的闷哼。  
又是唇沿着脊椎骨轻吻下来。  
强烈的感受让他把脸深埋下去，刚刚那声连自己都听起来又软又湿，背上的吻和体内的撞击让他一阵一阵发着抖，他想张嘴说点什么，大脑却正在逐步被空白填满。  
脸能接触到的地方已经湿透了，他努力扬起了头，嘴唇微张。  
“……哥哥，你……”

洗完澡他还没缓过来，一半的灵魂已经沉睡，另一半却偏要趴在王总身上，头贴着对方胸口。  
王总也愿意，任他躺着，时不时摸摸他还有点湿意的头发。  
他突然撑起头，俯视着被他压着的男人，很有深意地扬起唇角。  
“哥哥？”  
果不其然王总脸上突然有了点绯红。  
“你喜欢别人叫你哥哥？我刚刚叫你的时候，你突然好——”  
“不是的，我不是故意的，坤坤，你知道的我从小就是和哥哥长大的，除了丞丞偶尔叫我一声，我就不太习惯别人这么叫我，真的……我觉得好奇怪……”  
“哥哥~”  
“……坤坤……”  
“好哥哥~”  
“……诶。”  
“我的好哥哥，借我两个亿好不好？”  
“……诶，坤坤，我就一早说了我给你投资的，你们其实不用这么难，我……”  
他一下从上一秒的好哥哥身上翻下来滚进床的另一边，钻进被子。  
“无聊，睡觉了。”


	4. 圣诞特别篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 含异坤 皇权富贵 长得俊 毕廷 卜鬼的一点点

双子座爱情故事  
圣诞特别篇  
涉及 异坤 皇权富贵 长得俊 毕廷 卜鬼

 

*  
蔡徐坤出了写字楼一路小跑，今年这个冬天冷的是匪夷所思，虽然穿着拖地黑羽绒服，但这么一会儿还是把他的耳朵和手冻得通红。  
已经是晚上九点，终于把最大客户的麻烦事搞完了。周锐的那辆奔驰大越野一如往常那样停在路边十分招摇，蔡徐坤跑到车边上白了一眼准备开后座门。  
“坤儿等下——”  
一只明显大于44码的脚伸了出来。  
“噫……凡子怎么又喝多了？”酒气扑面而来，躺着的那个很长很长的生物正是自己的另一位合伙人卜凡，蔡徐坤收拾进去那只大脚关上车门，然后打开副驾驶坐进去。  
周锐发动车，叹了口气，“哎，有啥办法啊，那不得哄着那些爷爷祖宗的，明年继续照顾咱这小本买卖……”  
蔡徐坤哼了一声，扭过头看着后座滩成一条捂着脸的大个子，问：“你送他回哪儿？家？”  
周锐一边转弯一边回答：“今天他家没人吧……送他回GHOST吧，那帮孙子乱七八糟地灌了他不少，得有人招呼着……对了，你回哪儿啊？”  
“我回家。”  
“哟，”周锐笑了笑，“以为您老人家今天要约会呢，毕竟也是个节。”  
蔡徐坤笑笑：“不就是个平安夜……靠！”  
吓得周锐差点急刹：“咋了坤儿？”  
“锐姐！今天是平安夜啊，明天才是圣诞节啊——等等我看看……”  
蔡徐坤掏出来手机，赶紧查聊天记录。

 

原话是这样的——  
【……就是圣诞party，和公司的同事出来聚一下，大家都很想你，有空的话你也来吧，下午五点开始，在****，周三有周例会，就选在了平安夜办，是周一……】

 

“锐姐，今天一定不是周一吧？”蔡徐坤静静地看着手机。  
周锐耸耸肩，“很不幸啊。”  
蔡徐坤的脑子里是“圣诞party就是圣诞节那天啊，周二啊……”，才意识到很久没见都是微信联系才导致自己一边看报表一边匆忙回复完全以为是自己没事的25号回了个信誓旦旦的“好”。他早上就告诉王子异今天是关键的一天，所以王子异是一个电话也没打，一条微信也没发，果然距离约定的五点过去这么久也没有任何打扰。  
蔡徐坤是那种工作被打扰就会生气的人，王子异当然懂，就算不生王子异的气，也要殃及哪个小会计，王总多善良的人，起码造了四十九级浮屠吧。  
但是这个时候的蔡徐坤是真纠结，咋办，要不要打电话确认，好几天没见了，又放鸽子，很丢人吧……  
他当然不是怕王子异发脾气。  
王子异怎么会发脾气。

 

他就是怕王子异失望，他无法想象王子异满怀期待地拿起震动的手机，或是满是温柔地回答别人“他今天应该很忙吧”。他本来就不能看这个男人眼底流露落寞，更不能接受这缘由是自己。  
周锐看他一会儿锁屏一会儿解屏，突然把车停在了路边。  
“蔡徐坤，”周锐的股份比他多0.01%是最大股东，此刻使用了老板专用的“叫全名”特权，“过了这个桥可是去你家了啊你想好10秒内给我个答复。”  
“不是啦……锐姐，你不知道……就……”  
“咋的啦坤儿咋的啦坤儿？”周锐看着这当年靠美颜和高傲白天称霸公司晚上称霸夜店的人现在一头炸的乱七八糟的毛和皱巴巴的脸，凑过去说：“哄哄呗，你这还能不会啊？”  
语气最后带了一丝猥琐。  
蔡徐坤缩着脖子，扭过头看了周锐一眼。  
然后认命地拨了一个电话。

 

 

*  
范丞丞穿着大衣蹑手蹑脚地溜出了办公室，他猫了一眼，办公区就剩了几个营销的人，是不多，但是却最难对付最八卦，他提着一口气小心翼翼一步一步蹭到了电梯厅，刚摁下了摁键，突然手机铃声大作——  
“做我的猫，想把你搂在怀里使坏哎哎哎哎哎~”  
马上就有人脖子伸地比小范总本人还长，“哟，范总，怎么？下班啦？”  
范丞丞压了电话，干笑了几声，回答地公式般流畅：“没，下楼买包烟。”  
“哟，范总，总抽烟可不好！”  
“对啊，劝您少抽点呢！真的您还这么年轻……”  
“您还要上来呀？您可真是辛苦啊，平安夜啊！还加班呢！”  
“人家小范总全员营销呢，四季度了，肯定是我们的表率……”  
“……太感人了，这么年轻这么帅也没有约会……”  
“叮”的一声，电梯到了32层，范丞丞马上一边倒着走进电梯一边挥手：“辛苦的是各位才对我先下楼啦大家加班别太晚啊爱你们！”  
“客气咯范总您才是注意休息少抽烟我们力保节点力争回款绝对拿下本市TOP3……”  
电梯门完全关上，范丞丞拍了拍胸口。  
他无数次地想给几个月前的自己一拳。  
搞啥不好？搞上下级办公室恋情？带什么部门不好？带营销！！！现在在那几个不下班的黑猫警长眼皮底下一天到晚连个手都不能牵！  
电梯降到一层，范丞丞在出双子座前做足了心理准备，还是被冷风来了个当头棒喝。羽绒服？长身玉立的天鹅颈总裁范总这辈子是不会穿的，他的身条就是为穿大衣而生的。可惜没走几步远他就感叹，为什么711要离双子座这么近，他好想下楼开车过去……  
仅仅只是过了一个马路，范总的灵魂和思想就被这温度荡涤的冰清玉洁，好在马上进了711，空调的暖风和关东煮的香气让他又一下回到人间。  
“你好，我想看看圣诞蛋糕还有没有……”

 

店员小妹当然知道他是谁，这可是双子座F4的范泽类！圣诞夜！范泽类来到这个其貌不扬的711，要买一个普普通通每年都有的圣诞蛋糕！  
眼前的范泽类穿着一件一看就价格不菲的大衣，金边眼镜上的水汽刚刚褪去，笑容是那么地温暖，小妹将头发别到耳后，低头回了一句：“您稍等！”  
就踮着小碎步去看冷柜了。

 

范丞丞提着那幸运的Last one蛋糕，体感温度都上升了不少，刚刚的小妹也很可爱，临走时还对自己说了一句“圣诞节快乐”，真是个好姑娘……不知道有男朋友了吗……  
然后他一边走一边认真地思考着黄新淳终身大事的可能有了突破口，就在计划着是来一段偶遇还是主动出击的时候险些摁下了33楼的电梯摁键。  
等等等等，32楼，32楼才对。

 

32楼，他心灵的归宿，梦中的乐园，那里没有营销的聒噪，有的是那一份清新的，恬静的，清泉一般的——  
客服的小男孩黄明昊。

 

虽然此刻的黄明昊刚抽完一支烟，又坐回工位继续写年终报告。

 

32楼没有了营销那帮不到1231就把每小时当一年来过的疯子，多是客服、人力、行政之类的部门，生态环境十分的好，花花草草欣欣向荣。今夜整个楼层都只有我们的全司老幺，Justin黄黄明昊同学。  
是的，本来是没道理加班的，可惜他们部门带他的姐姐突然休了年假。领导又外出学习，报告重任就落在了我们的小可爱身上。小可爱已经写了两天，今天是做第三次调整，困倒是不困，就是越写越暴躁，每只烟都在一分钟之内抽完，就这么暴躁。  
对，暴躁，全公司上下除了一个人，绝对不会有人相信清甜可人的公司吉祥物黄明昊会暴躁，更觉得说他会抽烟是鬼话。  
除了的那个人正踏着愉快动感的脚步，提着刚买的上面是圣诞老人和圣诞树的蛋糕走到了黄明昊身边。  
“宝~宝~”  
黄明昊连眼皮都没抬一下，一边毫无感情地打着字，一边扯了扯嘴角：“干嘛？”  
“人家来陪你吗~”范总发现自己没有得到足够的重视又蹭到了黄明昊身边，伸手轻轻捏了捏黄明昊的肩，“我的宝宝好辛苦哦，困不困？休息一下吧~~”  
黄明昊依旧没理这位高管的周到服务，调整着ppt格式：“不用，你没闻出来我刚抽了烟吗？”

 

这话挺有意思的。  
范丞丞也抽烟，在美国上大学期间一度烟瘾很大，现在他发现自己更喜欢吃就对抽烟没什么兴趣了，有时一些必要场合抽一支半支，没什么瘾。  
黄明昊平时也几乎不抽，他怎么抽，公司的人设在那里他连喝个养乐多都要用吸管，原来玩得狠的时候三天一包，现在下班就有范丞丞的“约束”——约着去吃东西，约着去逛街，去玩，也几乎不抽了。  
偶尔两个人会共享一支烟，那都是些温存时刻，多了暧昧和情趣在里面。  
可是此刻不一样，他是因为工作压力抽烟，同事的临阵逃脱，上司的不给力，让他的人设在加班时难以为继，尤其是他的恋人在，越是范丞丞要叫他“宝宝”的时候，他越要说这样的话。  
好像在证明，他是个在吸烟区对着垃圾桶弹烟灰的烦恼男人，才不是谁的宝宝。

 

直到此刻他都没正眼看范丞丞一眼。

 

范丞丞知晓他在传递压力，虽然口口声声说自己是个大人，是个“大男人”，可是呢，遇到自己还不是做这种幼稚的举动？  
不过好可爱呀，嘿嘿。  
他偏就吃黄明昊这一套，也不再自讨没趣，跑到一边开始收拾他刚刚不畏严寒带回来的蛋糕。墨绿色的盒子打开是一个6寸左右的小蛋糕，上面是圣诞树和一个胖嘟嘟的圣诞老人，巧克力淋面，点缀着红色的树莓。  
“看起来好好吃啊。”  
黄明昊没说话。  
范丞丞问：“你知道今天是平安夜吗？”  
“……原来今天是平安夜啊，我看他们一个个走的那么早呢。”黄明昊的打字声停顿了一下，然后又继续了。  
范丞丞轻声笑了一下，开始拿着手机给自己的小蛋糕拍照，紧接着又问：“你有什么特别喜欢的节日吗？”  
黄明昊：“……大概过年吧？小时候觉得能收到不少压岁钱呢。”  
“诶，真的吗，那你好幸福~”范丞丞又开始自拍起来，把脸和蛋糕凑近换着不同的角度。  
“那你呢？”  
范丞丞开始看自己刚刚拍的照片，有几张让他不是很满意，他纠结了一会儿，才反应过来那边的辛苦加班族问了他问题：“你说什么昊昊？”  
“你喜欢的节日。”那声音又有点干巴巴的了。  
“我啊，”范丞丞开始认真思考起来，“我都挺喜欢的，过年我也喜欢，我还会包饺子呢！有机会抱给你吃！”  
黄明昊回了一句“好”。

 

他们知晓彼此的家庭，更是知道对方从小到大的成长经历。  
节日，转化为压岁钱的红包，厚厚一叠，放在枕边，看到了红包却发现身边并没有人。  
饺子，是家里的阿姨教会自己的，在十一岁那年的大年三十，做给了姐姐吃，姐姐低着头吃，他却看到有透明液体一滴一滴落进了她面前盛醋的小碟子。  
好像他们的节日，都没什么太多的人。

 

像是发现了两个回答的相似之处，同时开启了沉默。

 

“但是圣诞节也挺好的，你看，昊昊，蛋糕！”范丞丞故意弄出了很大的动静，皇天不负有心人地换来了黄明昊的转身。  
其实是黄明昊的报告快收尾了，理智恢复意识到不该把加班的压力发泄到范丞丞头上，马上开始将功补过。但是等他看到范丞丞身边那个小小的蛋糕，又觉得自己实在该继续泼冷水。  
“你不能吃吧……你最近好久没去健身了还敢吃这个……？”  
范丞丞一下变了语气：“黄明昊你怎么回事嫌弃我是不是？？”  
黄明昊看着眼前顶天立地的小范总竖着眉毛瞪着眼，觉得有趣又无奈。范丞丞，人世间第一撒娇精，怎么会有这种人，老大的个子一天到晚比自己戏还多。  
这边范丞丞看到黄明昊脸色柔和了不少，马上变本加厉，“快点，Justin，安排你过来和范总吃蛋糕！听到没？”  
既然范总出场我们的Justin黄也一定不甘示弱，马上就收起了刚刚的“糙老爷们儿气质”开始变得柔柔软软怯怯懦懦：“范总……这样……不好吧，会被其他同事看到的，我心理压力好大的……”  
范泽类也有当范泽言的一天，他豪迈一揽，羞答答的小黄同学自然被拽过来，范总右手拿着刀（切蛋糕），左臂怀抱美人（五分钟前还不理他），得意地哼哼：“让你来就来，干嘛这么鸡婆！”  
黄明昊被他摁在肩膀上靠着，过了会还是主动地接过他手里的刀，找来小托盘问范丞丞：“你吃多少？我给你切？”  
“那我要那个圣诞老人呢！”  
“……诶，范丞丞能不能不要像小朋友一样啊……”  
“怎么啦！怎么了吗！我不高兴了……”  
职场新人如何面对公司高管就差躺地下蹬腿的耍赖撒娇？答案就是无法，黄明昊会演戏也热爱演戏，但范丞丞真的是戏上加戏，黄明昊回“服了你了”准备开始动刀，范丞丞一下又弹起来。  
“刀下留糕！！！”  
黄明昊马上停住，问：“又怎么啦？”  
范丞丞拿出来手机，“那你还没有和这个好看的蛋糕照相呢……”  
“用不着吧？”  
“不行你那么可爱，蛋糕也可爱，你们俩必须照相！过去！我来拍！”  
黄明昊只好把头凑过去假笑，给了范丞丞一秒的发挥的空间，范丞丞拍完又看了半天，一边看一边傻笑。  
黄明昊越来越奇怪范总今天这是哪一出戏？罢了，赶紧吃完回家吧，办公室恋情的约会就该速战速决。  
黄明昊再次准备切，范丞丞又尖叫一声。  
“等一下！”  
“范总……又怎么啦？”  
“那我们两个也要和蛋糕合照啊……”范总低头扁着嘴说。  
“不是……范丞丞，干嘛这么麻烦啊，怎么今天比我还能拍啊？”  
“哎呀，拍吗~~”  
“你真的麻烦，我活还没干完呢。”  
“昊昊~~~”  
“您是体会不到我们底层员工的辛酸呗？”  
“……我想发给姐姐嘛……”  
“你——”黄明昊一时语塞，旁边的范丞丞低下头，他就去看范丞丞的脸，范丞丞又转到另一边。  
黄明昊去拉范丞丞的手，又扬起下巴去蹭范丞丞的肩膀，“不就是自拍照嘛，哥哥我们拍吧。”  
范丞丞扭过头来：“真的好吗？”  
“好呢！”

 

结果这个是最难拍的。  
范丞丞想亲热一点，黄明昊要求庄重一点，所以就是范丞丞的手伸上来，被黄明昊甩下去，伸上来，被甩下去，脸伸过来，被黄明昊推走。  
“不是……我说，黄明昊，你再这样磨叽我揍你了啊！”  
“不要嘛，人家不想让姐姐看的太奇怪呀……”  
“你这死孩子你是我媳妇咋了我不能动啊！”  
“谁谁是你媳妇啊你不要乱说！！”

 

最后。  
“姐姐，我在公司过圣诞节呢！但是不是一个人哦，昊……Justin在我身边~铛铛~”  
“姐姐您好，我很想您，祝您圣诞快乐，Merry Christmas！”  
“你看我们的蛋糕！哈哈哈我知道你最近在节食不能吃~我们俩就吃啦~”  
录了一个《我的呆傻弟弟和官方弟妹》。

 

范丞丞无奈地发给了姐姐。  
黄明昊看到他别别扭扭地发完过一会儿得到回复整个人又开心起来，自己也跟着傻笑。  
范丞丞斜撇着小孩抿嘴眯眼的真笑，伸出一根手指：“过来。”  
“干嘛啊？”  
“过来让我亲一下。”  
“干嘛呀，这样拍照不好。”  
“我留着自己看，不发。”  
“那你保证。”  
“我保证。”  
“那也不行……这在办公室呢有监控……”  
“没事这是咱家的写字楼明天我就让他们导出来拷走。”  
“哎呀有人看到怎么办……别了……”  
“咋回事？小黄同学？话这么多？”  
“真的我听见就楼梯那边吸烟区有声音……”  
“没人，赶紧的，张嘴……”  
“……啊……你好恶心，范——”

 

楼梯间吸烟区。  
“还以为范总会有什么新招呢……”  
“无聊无聊，就打个啵儿。”  
“哎你们俩还指望啥呢？够不错了！公共办公区KISS，足以载入史册了！”  
“我觉得好甜呀嘤嘤嘤……不过我第一次看……”  
“能不能行了你这个新人，快回去写明年销售方案去！”

 

 

*  
林彦俊看着马路对面的交通指示灯由红变绿，突然觉得，喔，好有圣诞氛围。  
然后就被迎面走过来的一个行人吸引了，他的目光追随了这人很久很久，直到这个人走到自己面前，他才反应过来。  
喔，原来就是，他要见的人。

 

“……你这，穿的是什么啊？”林彦俊伸出两根手指捏了一下尤长靖的……外套。  
“外套啦，怎样！”尤长靖抖了一下肩膀，离开了林彦俊的手。  
“不怎样，很有个性。”林彦俊放下手，又认真地从上到下端详了一遍眼前人。

 

他那边结束了公司的圣诞party，到了三天前就和尤长靖约好的地方，看到了眼前这个仿佛还在粉红色被窝里的男人。  
不对，应该就是在吧，头上还是睡帽，领口露出的还是睡衣领子。  
“这是不是叫被子外套？”  
尤长靖眼睛圆圆的瞪他：“哎呀要你管啦！”  
林彦俊“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”地推尤长靖的肩膀：“不管不管，安啦安啦，走吧。”

 

“到底去哪里啊？”  
“哎呀你走就知道了，又不会拐卖你。”林彦俊还是笑，酒窝闪闪发光。也不知道这双子座颜值TOP1“西俊”的脸闪亮还是身边小尤老师鼓鼓囊囊的被子衣更引人注目，频繁有来往行人投来好奇目光。  
尤长靖伸胳膊怼了林彦俊一下：“诶林彦俊，我说你，别笑了！”  
“干嘛啊……问也不让问，笑也不让笑……”林彦俊最近和谁学的也开始噘嘴了？（就是Justin总对范总用，范总觉得这招颇灵教给了大家。）  
尤长靖压低声音凑近林彦俊耳边，没好气地说：“还想像上次那样让无知路人找你签名吗？”  
“……可是此时此刻明明更现眼的人是你吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈~~”  
林彦俊快乐逃脱。  
尤长靖追着打。

 

两个人追着跑过一个街角，林彦俊突然停下：“诶，这条巷子！”  
尤长靖只好跟着他走进去，去发现是一个红色雨棚搭的烧烤摊。  
“你……平安夜出来就是……叫我撸、串、啊。”  
“就是nu cuan啊~”  
尤长靖只好回以微笑，他大部分时候都不愿意炫耀自己作为外国人的普通话。林彦俊挑了一个靠近烤火炉的位子，招呼尤长靖过来坐下，然后一脸神秘地说：“我去拿哦，你坐在这边等。”  
“好~！”尤老师遇到吃还是会变成最听话的学生。

 

说实话他今天是很不愿意出门的。  
之前的一周他都带着学生在外地参加合唱比赛，昨天还组织了学校的圣诞汇演和圣诞party，今天是久违的圣诞小长假，他只想和被窝以及IPad相伴一夜。  
但是很惨，三天前的下午正带着那帮子小猴子排队登机，林彦俊一个电话打过来说“24号晚上九点你家小区左拐路口见”，尤长靖双手正在阻止俩娃互挠，耳朵夹着电话回了“啊？”“什么？”“哪里？”“行行行……”就只剩下嘟嘟声了。  
转天才想着后悔，打开聊天页面正准备着措辞，就收到了对方：“24号9点哦你答应我了反悔真的过分的哦你要知道……”等等洗脑文字。  
尤长靖只好回。  
“好吧。”

 

可是没想到是吃夜宵！  
尤长靖满心欢喜，甚至觉得林彦俊去点东西的黑色羽绒服背影也迷人和可爱。整整半个月都因为要上台在控制饮食，今天总算是可以，有那么一点点一点点的放松。  
他看着林彦俊在和老板大叔说着什么，还突然笑了起来，大叔拍了拍他的肩膀。  
其实林彦俊这个人还是很好的。  
他本来就很好呀，人长得帅，除了冷笑话也很有趣，各方面都很好，太好太好了。  
尤长靖单手支着下巴看着林彦俊，“……和我有什么关系……”  
声音太低啦。

 

桌面突然开始震动，尤长靖看了眼自己手机，不是，又去看林彦俊的手机，哦是他的——  
“Baby I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms,  
Barefoot on the grass listening to our favourite song……”

 

竟然是自己上回和他们在酒吧玩随便唱的那一段。

 

尤长靖急忙把他的手机拿起来，那铃声大作的震动物体烫的像一块烙铁，他差点就摔到地上，只是匆匆看到是个“……鬼”就挂断了电话。  
“诶，尤长靖——”  
他吓得赶紧把手机放回原位迅速反问:“怎么啦？”  
“——你这么大声干嘛……我问你要不要看看这么多够不够……”  
“哦哦哦，你来定就好了……”尤长靖尴尬地挠了挠头，语气软下来。

 

这个世界上多的是不期而遇，他们认识，他们了解彼此，成为朋友，他叫他来吃饭，他恰好答应了他，他去点吃的，他恰好听到他的手机铃声。  
好像一切都是恰好发生。

 

林彦俊坐回来，吸了吸鼻子，尤长靖不知道眼睛看哪里只好落在桌面上。气氛一下子有点奇怪的尴尬，林彦俊也感受到了，说了一句：“……今天真的挺冷的啊。”  
“对啊。”  
然后就是非常经典的过渡——  
“说到天冷，你有没有听过……”  
“？”  
林彦俊皱眉：”诶，你怎么不说‘不听’或者‘听过’？”  
尤长靖笑笑：“既然是过节你来带我吃东西就听你讲咯~”  
“这什么……节日限定吗？”  
“快讲啦……”  
虽然棚里有火炉，可是依然是室外，林彦俊缩着脖子喝了一口店家放在桌上的热水，又赶紧把手插进口袋，开口了：“有一天小尤和小林在这么冷的天出门，小尤看到一个人冷的发抖问小林：‘这个人在干嘛？’小林说：‘发抖啊。’小尤又问：‘为什么在发抖啊？’‘因为他冷啊。’”  
尤长靖有很不好的预感，很不好很不好。

 

林彦俊双手握拳放在胸前，声情并茂，：“小尤恍然大悟：‘原来发抖就不冷啦！’”  
尤长靖马上献上最诚挚的掌声：“掌声送给厉害的单口相声演员林先生！！！”  
林彦俊准备站起来假装答谢身边不存在的观众，却突然被一掌摁在座位上：“你这臭小子，下次不准你在我的店里讲冷笑话！”  
原来是老板大叔已经端来了烤好的肉串，林彦俊尴尬地扭头笑了笑，大叔居高临下地看着他：“本来就冷，你说完简直突破零下……”  
尤长靖的目光早就被端上来的食物吸引，倒不是肉串多么吸引人，随着肉串还端上来一盘方方正正的金黄色吐司块，样子奇怪却香气扑鼻。  
“这个……？”  
“哈哈哈哈，被你发现啦！”  
林彦俊站起来撞了下老板大叔的肩：“这位大叔是我的同乡哦！我们都是在外打拼的异乡人～”  
大叔嫌弃地看了眼林彦俊，转身对尤长靖友好的笑笑，然后指着那道令人好奇的菜：“这个就是大叔的节日馈赠咯，祝你升官发财的‘棺材板’！”  
尤长靖悠长地“哦”了很久才反应过来：“这个我听说过！就台湾很有名的一个小吃对不对！”  
大叔得意地笑笑，又去忙了。林彦俊的酒窝十分灿烂，但是尤长靖的注意力已经完全在这道方方正正的菜上了。林彦俊发现根本没人在看自己，只好主动递过去一双筷子，“看有什么用啊，吃吧。”  
尤长靖接过筷子，眨了眨眼，抿嘴笑了一下：“嘛，林总监很有心呀。”  
林彦俊扭头又去看正在烤串的大叔，轻轻回了一句：“那是。”  
声音带着点笑意。

 

“真的很好吃诶！”尤长靖左手烤串，右手筷子，“这个烧烤也不是那种就普通的，这个酱有一点点甜诶，就不是那种辣辣咸咸。”  
“那当然了，就是那种结合我们家乡特色的烧烤啦……”林彦俊又看向摊位，回答地漫不经心。  
尤长靖看他都没怎么吃，也放下了手上的烤串。他看了眼两人的盘子边的小桶。  
林彦俊那里只有两根，而自己……  
一、二、三、四、五……六……  
这只是那么一点点，一点点的放松，一点点的放松。  
林彦俊一定是可以理解的，否则他不会带自己来，也不会这样专门招待自己。  
“……林彦俊……你怎么不——”  
“尤长靖，你也少吃一点。”

 

尤长靖看着林彦俊又扭过去的侧脸。  
他嘴唇微翘，下颌纤细，喉间突出。  
其实单看真的没什么特别的，但是组合起来，要是非要形容的话——  
尤长靖在这种时候就会老实承认，自己是个外国人。  
因为他只能想到，啊，好看。

 

一瞬间想吃东西的感觉，胃里空虚的感觉，口腔里“寂寞”的感觉，以及对眼前陌生食物好奇的感觉都消失了，他感觉自己很胀很胀，胀的他坐立难安，他想站起来赶紧离开这里。他不应该来的，就应该窝在床上，看着IPad上的综艺，他又想起好多乱七八糟的东西，想起几个月前还和蔡徐坤当室友的时候，一起见林彦俊时蔡徐坤皱眉看自己的眼神，想起三年前自己没拿钥匙去双子座找加班的蔡徐坤，看到他们坐在一起聊天。  
真是好久以前了。  
朱正廷靠墙站着，王子异撑着桌子，他们都在听林彦俊讲话，林彦俊完全把身体靠在电脑椅上，说着说着自己笑了起来，他拉松了领带只穿了一件白色衬衣，远看并不是特别鲜亮，后来尤长靖过去和蔡徐坤说话的时候，才发现他衬衣上面是丝线绣了图案。  
好像是某种挺拔植物的样子。  
林彦俊很好，很优越啊。  
能和自己有什么关系？

 

“好。”  
尤长靖把筷子放下整整齐齐地放在了碗中间。

 

林彦俊却突然转过身，拍了下胸口：“总算。”  
老板大叔走过来，端上一个圆圆的盘子：“你这小子，大冷天非要吃这个东西，真的如果不是我老婆在，从哪里给你变出来啊……”  
“哈哈哈哈谢谢姚叔，你真的就是我老爸一样哦，感谢感谢！”  
盘子里是被扣成圆形的米饭和简单的配菜，但是香气是那么熟悉。  
尤长靖低头盯着这盘食物。  
林彦俊看看尤长靖，又看看圆盘。  
“嘛，知道你前段时间很辛苦，就是这个东西，你在其他地方也可以吃到，但是今天过节，我觉得吃这个可能会让你更开心吧。”  
“啊，忘记说了，姚叔的夫人，就是马来西亚人，她并不负责这边做东西，所以是专门做给我们的，她也比较害羞……就，你先尝看看？绝对正宗？要赶紧吃啊，这样米饭会变凉变硬啊，来，给你勺子——”  
林彦俊突然话多了起来。

 

尤长靖抬起头，接过勺子，对着林彦俊笑了起来。  
“……笑什么啊，快吃。”  
“好啊。”  
尤长靖尝了一口，确实太冷了，米饭已经有点硬，但是椰浆的味道却还是很浓郁。  
“真的很正宗，很好吃。”  
林彦俊轻轻点了下头，“你呢，也不用太感动。”  
尤长靖深吸了一口气：“可是我真的很感动，我怎么报答你呢。”  
“不不不，不用的，真的，就是我们两个家都离得很远，我正好知道这家店，这些都很合理。”  
尤长靖看着林彦俊直起来的身子和不断摇摆的手，也挺起了胸膛。  
“那我可以唱歌给你听吗？”  
“林总监？”

 

这下轮到林彦俊呆住了，等尤长靖又叫了他一声，他才慢慢反应过来，迟疑了很久，反问尤长靖：“……可以吗？”  
尤长靖歪着头回答林彦俊：“当然可以啦，你想听什么啊？”  
“什么都好的。”  
“说一首歌嘛……”  
“哎呀，你唱什么都好的，让我点我怎么知道。”  
“那我唱《追追追》了？”  
“怎么行！尤长靖！圣诞节诶！”  
“哈哈哈……这个椰浆饭真好吃。”  
“对，你先赶紧吃掉，再说唱歌的事情。”

 

尤长靖想，那不如唱最近自己写的那首歌……或者来一首圣诞金曲《All I Want for Christmas Is You》?  
林彦俊又偷偷打开了手机的录音机。  
他想，唱什么都好啦。

 

*  
朱正廷敷好面膜，躺在床上，举起手机准备刷微博。  
突然一个视频通话就打过来。  
他为了防止精华液流进眼睛一直眯着眼，根本没留神就点开了接通，正在疑惑着是谁，就听到那边的大碴子味。  
“朱正廷！来来来，带你看看，这才叫雪！”  
“艾玛，你干嘛呢？……哦敷面膜呢，吓死我了……”  
朱正廷把手机举远，看着手机屏幕里一片灯光前那张宛如雕像的俊脸。  
国际超模，知名帅哥，平安夜打来的问候电话，第一句话是叫自己看雪，对了，貌似这个人还是别人眼里他的“异地恋男友”。  
浪漫因素百分百。

 

双子座F4之一切什么都要最好看最漂亮的“美廷”，轻启双唇：  
“毕雯珺再废话我挂断了。”  
“……咋回事儿，这不是给你看看吗——”三个月没见，这家伙竟然还是动不动就哼哼，但是也管用，朱正廷一听就没了脾气，这存在感极弱的“临时男友”出现的时候正好。

 

刚刚窗外的夜空几乎被四处的圣诞彩灯照亮，屋里却只有五百万和福利悠长的鼾声。

 

“你在哪儿呢？这么大的雪？”  
朱正廷看到毕雯珺背后的树木和房子都盖着厚厚的雪有点困惑。  
“猜不到吧。”  
“快说吧。”  
“在芬兰！”  
“哦哦哦……”  
“圣诞老人的故乡！”  
“真的吗！圣诞老人在哪儿？”  
“这个地方叫——”

 

信号突然中断，朱正廷的一句“快给我看圣诞老人！”都说出去了，手机画面却已经变黑，原来是来了一个电话。  
朱正廷看都没看直接挂断，点开微信给毕雯珺回拨过去。  
叮叮当当响了半天，对方却没有接起来，他无所谓的心情一下就郁闷起来，不接通继续拨，还是不接那就继续。  
第四次响了几秒五百万小爪子碰木地板的哒哒声就传过来。不一会儿，那小黑脑袋就蹭到了他的脚边。  
“呀，对不起五百万，哥哥把你吵醒了。”  
他取消了通话，抱起了五百万。  
“婉婉在哥哥怀里睡吧。”

 

等到朱正廷去洗面膜的时候，手机又响起来，他犹豫了一下，还是点开了接通，那边的人脸凑的很近，只能看到可以滑滑梯的鼻梁和一只眼。  
“又怎么啦？”  
“对不起啊正廷，我手机刚冻关机了现在总算在暖和地方待着了。”那边小心翼翼。  
“没事啦。”  
“那你不会生气了吧……”  
“没有，我哪儿那么容易生气啊。”  
这下有点埋怨：“还说不容易，你每次一发火，就不接我电话，不理我。”

 

要是按照往常朱正廷的习惯此刻已经挂断了电话，但是可能因为是圣诞节，始终没见到所谓的圣诞老人，甚至连地名都没听到，他准备再多给毕雯珺一些时间，大概，三分钟吧。  
“那你每次生气也是啊，朱正廷朱正廷地叫个没完~”朱正廷涂着眼霜按摩着眼周。  
语气果然变了：“对了朱正廷，你刚刚干嘛挂断啊？”  
“哎，是个电话啦。”  
“谁打的？”  
“我都没看就拒接了，然后继续给你打了，可是你都不接——”  
“对不起了正廷，对！你猜我在哪儿呀？”  
朱正廷笑笑举起了手机，对面的人坐在了室内，外套也脱了穿着一件白色的毛衣，不说话的时候显得贵气逼人。  
“我知道呀，圣诞老人的故乡，你刚刚说到叫什么名字了。”  
“对！叫……叫……”  
“叫？”  
“罗什么玩意儿米来着……诶，刚翻译姐姐在的，她告诉我的，但是太难记了，我忘记了。”  
“……”  
“对不起啊正廷。”  
“没什么关系呀。那圣诞老人在哪儿呢？”  
“圣诞老人昨晚表演了，但是我今天工作结束才过来，所以见不到他了。”  
毕雯珺抱歉地撇了下嘴角。  
朱正廷今天太奇怪了，明明这个人忘记了名字，又看不到圣诞老人，但是他决定给他更多的时间。  
再给他……五分钟吧。

 

“不过你看，”毕雯珺转换成后置摄像头，“这边是当地的邮局，这有很多圣诞老人的照片儿~”  
朱正廷看到真正白色大胡子老爷爷的照片还是激动地“哇”了出来，视频画面不是特别清晰，但是上面的圣诞老人在相框里伏案工作，坐在雪橇上，和驯鹿站在一起，还是非常有趣。  
“真的是圣诞老人诶。”  
“对啊，而且现在有好多人在这里写信，据说圣诞老人会看的。”  
“诶，那你快写一个吖！”  
毕雯珺又换回前置摄像头，他神情犹豫，感觉欲言又止，老半天说了一句：“我也挺想写的。”  
“可是？？”  
“……可是我的英语，口语还行，要是写的话……还是有点为难。”  
朱正廷笑了起来，“没关系，你写中文嘛。”  
“圣诞老人看不懂吧。”  
“你一个刚火的模特都有专门的翻译，人家圣诞老人当了这么多年的神，肯定也有，你写吧~写一个~替我写~~”  
朱正廷有点累了，撒娇的语气也软软的。  
“真的假的？”毕雯珺显然不接受这套理论。  
“反正我要写，你必须写一个，听到没，毕雯珺！”  
毕雯珺只好乖乖地开着后置摄像头在品牌总监的指导下挑好看的贺卡、内页和信封。等到他认命地坐在椅子上动笔，已经过去了八分钟。

 

“写啥呢？”  
“先写感谢和祝福圣诞老人吧！”  
“人家需要你祝福？他不就是神仙？”  
“……让你写啥就写啥听到没？”  
“……好。”

 

“……OK，然后呢？”  
“写愿望吧，就写我们的愿望上去。”  
“那正廷，你的愿望是什么呢？”  
“要爷爷爸爸妈妈姐姐还有朋友们身体都健康，要我自己永远年轻漂亮，要我们公司的业绩再扩大一倍！要……子异的感情之路顺利一点，要丞丞和他家那个什么丁鬼点子少点，要林彦俊再聪明一点，要尤长靖怎么吃都不会胖……顺便祝福一下蔡徐坤吧，祝他早日统治地球，备注和王子异一起……”  
“……等下，你说慢点呗……诶，等下，我拿个纸先打个草稿……”毕雯珺果然应接不暇，手机那边的声音都听得出来手忙脚乱。  
朱正廷还想到了更多：“……对还有五百万能不能淑女——”  
他突然看到摄像头仅能拍到的那只好看的手。  
毕雯珺察觉到他的停顿问到：“怎么了正廷？”  
“雯珺。”  
朱正廷又把手机举起来凑近，“你的愿望是什么呢？”

 

“我吗？”  
“哎我还没想过呢……”  
“我想想啊……”  
“我吧……”  
“我就……希望未来，这种要出国这么长时间的工作少点吧……”  
一句话拖得又长又慢。

 

“毕雯珺。”  
朱正廷气笑了。  
“你脑子有毛病吧，你才刚火多久啊，就急着让自己黯淡？”朱正廷提高了自己说话的声音，“四大时装周你走了几个？你是真觉得自己已经排名第一了？”  
那边沉默了。画面里的手也离开了。  
“我觉得你现在的那个信心真的爆棚那种。”  
朱正廷心想，果然，就不该多给他这个时间，说多了都是错，自己也是跟着瞎代入，人家不想走了和自己有什么关系，已经是自己公司攀不上的，有过蓝血经验的高枝。他想着这次和毕雯珺该怎么收场，哎哟一想到毕雯珺在国外可能会为了吵架大声说话他就头疼。  
无声持续了很久，久到朱正廷以为网络卡了，听到对面轻咳了一声。  
那行，看他说什么。

 

“那不能总是这样，从秋天到冬天都见不到一次面吧？”  
这话说的语速快，声音含糊，不像东北大老爷们儿说的话。  
倒像是这大老爷们儿在撒娇。  
“我当然知道不能啊……就想想啊，那你这话说的，我要是不工作，没活儿了，不就饿死了。”  
摄像头照着空景，可是朱正廷好想看此刻毕雯珺的脸，但是他又懂毕雯珺绝对不会给他看，朱正廷只好自己想象那秀气五官雕刻面庞垂头丧气地卷在一起的样子。  
狠话是自己说的，还是得自己来收尾，朱正廷忍住笑，温柔地回了一句：“倒也不会让你饿死。”  
“那咋整？”  
“我可以养你的。”  
“……真的假的？”

 

朱正廷躺在沙发上，左脚边是五百万，右脚边是不知道什么时候爬上来的福利，认真地回答：  
“当然是真的啦，就像养五百万和福利一样。”  
“朱正廷，那能一样吗！？你再说一遍？”

 

【尊敬的圣诞老人：  
您好，我是一名来自中国的，您的粉丝，我的男朋友也是您的粉丝。真的很感谢您过去一年的付出。同时祝福您身体健康，工作顺利。  
我和我男朋友，已经是成年人了，他想要的礼物我都可以买来送给他。但是我们还是想和您说一下我们的愿望。他的愿望很多，最重要的还是身边人健康，其他的很复杂，您有空可以去他的梦里问问他了解一下，不过都不是特别重要的事情，如果您没空就算了。我的愿望是希望未来的日子里可以多陪陪他，他是一个需要人陪的人，但却总是一个人，还伪装成不需要的样子。另外如果我因为陪他没有工作，也希望他能养我。  
我们其实刚刚在一起，我不太懂谈恋爱也不太懂怎么对一个人好，我也不喜欢总把一些东西说出来，但是我觉得他都能懂，如果他不懂，麻烦您告诉他。谢谢您，您辛苦了，您的翻译也辛苦了！  
b】

 

*  
蔡徐坤的圣诞愿望很简单。  
他在推开小别墅的大门之前，心中默念，如果这里面没人那麻烦圣诞老人给范丞丞、林彦俊和朱正廷这三个不接电话的人一人送一份炒鱿鱼吧。  
求求了。

 

圣诞老人保佑，这三个人的工作应该还是能保住。推开门客厅是亮的，走进来一看是点起来的蜡烛。暖黄的灯光显得温暖又浪漫。  
王子异躺在中间的沙发上。  
蔡徐坤喊：“子异？”  
没动，睡着了。

 

香气馥郁，烛光闪烁，王子异靠在沙发上闭着眼，胸膛随着呼吸轻微起伏着，面庞显得柔和又俊朗，有几缕头发挡住了眼睛，明明灭灭。  
蔡徐坤感叹，恩，睡美人。

 

可惜。  
他低头看自己身上上红白相间的衣服，还有垂到脖子上的银白色的卷毛。  
他今天并不是王子，他是个圣诞老人。  
周锐这个混蛋。

 

可是坐到王子异身边，他总算是松懈下来，没过多久就收到范丞丞的微信问他咋了，他无视；过一会儿林彦俊发来“刚手机不在身边对不起蔡老师真的很抱歉请问您有什么事如果是问王总的话他说他包了场地的整晚都会在那里等您实在很对不起没有接到您的电话”……  
蔡徐坤把下巴上的假胡子取下来，廉价的材质弄得他脖子有点痒。  
也不知道王子异什么时候会醒过来，他彻底靠在沙发靠背上，连帽子也没摘。昏暗的光线让他也有点恍惚起来。

 

等他再睁眼，自己已经是枕着抱枕侧躺在沙发上了，过了好一会儿他才反应过来自己变换了动作。他第一时间没去看手表，而是伸手摸了摸自己的头发。  
嗯，帽子还在。  
就听到那个刚刚还睡在这个位置的人说：“圣诞老爷爷，你怎么送礼物送到一半睡着了？”  
蔡姓圣诞老人，秉承着干特助就是宇宙第一特助，干会计就是十项全能会计的敬业精神，听到好像是叫自己的，马上回忆起了自己今夜的身份，迅速坐了起来。  
就有人递过来水杯。  
“来，喝点热水。”  
这位刚醒来还迷迷糊糊的圣诞老爷爷就喝了递来的水，正好不烫嘴。

 

王子异看着蔡徐坤这副打扮也觉得很有趣，虽然在一起一段时间，但蔡徐坤很多时候还是平静而又克制的，只有在喝醉或者情绪非常强烈的时候会做出一些超乎常理的可爱举动，这种时刻是非常难得的。可是他又开始担心衣服会不会导致他过敏。  
对于可爱的恋人陷入了两难境地。  
可爱的恋人……不，可爱的圣诞老人没有给他纠结的更多机会，继续了cosplay：“王先生您好，不好意思刚刚失礼了，我睡着了，我呢，就是负责您周边业务的圣诞老人。”  
“啊，这样，请问您贵姓，如何称呼呢？”王子异认真地点点头。  
蔡徐坤清了下嗓子：“哦，您就叫我小圣就可以。”  
“小圣先生您好，请问您来我这里，是要送礼物给我吗？”  
当然不是，蔡徐坤心想，我给你买的袖扣还在我家呢，我哪儿记得今天是平安夜啊，但他还是严肃地继续回答王子异：“哦，是这样的，您这边好像在等人。但是我在天上，就这个驾车的时候，不对，架雪橇的时候看到您等的人一直没来，就下来陪您一会儿。”  
“哦，原来没有给我的礼物啊。”王子异笑地一脸善解人意。  
蔡徐坤举起手捂住脸压制准备笑场的肌肉，又咳了好几下：“不不不，您的礼物配送是在明天，您别急嘛。”  
王子异真的比他能演。  
“我现在就是，下来陪您聊会儿天。”  
王子异点点头：“小圣先生想聊什么呢？”

 

我想聊的那可太多了，干嘛不打电话在这里傻等，你是不是今天对我很失望，你什么时候安排大哥炒掉林彦俊和朱正廷。  
蔡徐坤在心底认真筛选排序，随后还是非常官方地问：“这么说王先生您在等谁呢？”  
“等我的……最重要的人。”  
“哎你真…………那、那他怎么还没有来呀？”  
“他应该是重要的工作吧，我再等等就好了。”  
“您……就不给他打电话，这样一直等吗？”  
王子异看着蔡徐坤的眼睛，微笑了一下：“对，他会来的。”  
“万一他彻底忘记了怎么办？”  
“他不会忘记的。”  
“你对自己这么有信心？”  
王子异舔了一下嘴唇。  
“我是对他有信心。”  
然后笑眼盈盈地看着蔡徐坤，看到蔡徐坤的眼神一下变回蔡特助时期的温度。

 

“坤坤。”  
“王总，您知道我突然想起来这件事的时候内心多内疚吗？我真的很怕你会失望和难过。”  
他语气平静，说的很坦然，没什么委屈的情绪。但是王子异怎么还能把他当小圣先生，马上坐到身边环住他的肩膀。  
“你其实可以给我打个电话提醒我一下的。”  
“好的，我下次一定打。”  
“你是不是一直看到我没来很失望？”  
“怎么会呢，我知道你一定会来的。”  
“那我要是想不起来的话，你怎么办啊？”  
王子异发现自己并不会表达那种笃定，正如蔡徐坤现在已经出现在他的面前，他知道他一定会记起来一定会赶来，就像他知道他们一定会在一起一样。  
他只好伸手摸上那顶帽子，轻轻地来回安抚着蔡徐坤，承诺他：“我没有觉得失望，我知道你有事的，我下次会给你打电话的，你放心坤坤，我会让你知道的。”  
蔡徐坤靠到他肩膀上，也没继续说什么。  
王子异问：“锐哥送你来的？”  
“嗯，衣服也是他让穿的。”  
“还挺有创意的，让他绕远了。”  
“也没有太远，他正好要去GHOST送凡子。”

 

周锐在GHOST门口等了五分钟岳岳和木子洋才出来，周锐没好气地拽开车门指着车里的尸体：“赶紧拖走啊。”  
岳岳一闻味儿就皱眉：“这又喝了多少啊……周锐你下次得注意着点啊，我弟弟的身体不是让你们这样玩的。”  
周锐也是一副苦恼样子，又骂了几句甲方是孙子。等卸完货，周锐就开着车走了。从GHOST回到家已经是快要十一点半，周锐一进门，apple 和 pen两只猫主子就叫个不停，赶紧罐头伺候。  
“给你们也过个节。”

 

圣诞节的酒吧实在太忙，岳岳和木子洋把卜凡扔到办公室的沙发上就继续去忙了，根本没在意周锐说的“得有个人看着”。  
过了一会儿，酒吧老板小鬼甩着刚烫的黑人辫回到了办公室，仔细端详这个一半搭在沙发上一半垂在地上的，很长的人。  
然后用手，轻轻地，煽了卜凡的右脸一下。  
卜凡像是被煽醒了，上半身动了动，突然一伸胳膊，“喝！”  
“喝啥喝？还喝啊！”  
卜凡又蔫下去：“……喝……”  
小鬼又觉得气又想笑，于是弯腰打着节奏轻拍卜凡的脸：“喝·喝·一天到晚·就知道喝！”  
“喝这么多干哈？”  
“……挣钱用……”还能对上话了？  
小鬼又问：“挣钱干哈呀?”  
“……嗯温服……”  
“说的啥？”  
这边的长胳膊挥来挥去，小鬼还得注意躲着。哼唧了半天终于听清了：“……给我媳妇……”  
小鬼仰起脸回了句：“哟~”  
“……给我媳妇开酒吧用，酒吧费钱……”  
小鬼一边“哈哈哈”一边鼓掌：“不错不错，都学会抢答了啊！”

酒吧内的气氛被炒到了高潮，此时音乐换成了The Vamps乐队的《We Wish You a Merry Christmas》，舞池里的人都拥抱在了一起，飞快地跳着复古的舞步。

 

蔡徐坤问王子异：“所以呢？你让我过来，有什么节目或者环节吗？”  
王子异笑笑：“其实没有。就是觉得你最近太累了，我们两个休息休息，聊聊天。”  
蔡徐坤皱眉：“真的？”  
王子异想了一会儿，还是点了点头。

 

当然不是真的。

 

墙上的挂钟马上指向十二点，其实跨过去也不代表什么，就是圣诞节的到来而已。但是又因为很多梦想和愿望，这个日子变得与众不同。  
“呀快到十二点了！”蔡徐坤一下站了起来。  
王子异没明白他为什么站起来，有点奇怪。  
“咳咳。王先生，虽然没有礼物送给您，作为圣诞老人，我可以帮您实现一个愿望。“  
喔，小圣先生又出现了。  
王子异看着蔡徐坤刘海下的眼睛认真地问：“真的吗？”  
蔡徐坤点点头。  
“那能不能告诉我，我的恋人蔡徐坤什么时候——”  
突然隔壁发出一声巨响，紧接着是非常吵的音乐声和少年欢呼大叫的声音。

 

“你说什么？”  
王子异看着一脸迷惑的蔡徐坤笑了笑，做了个口型“没什么”。  
蔡徐坤点点头指了指隔壁，意思是我去让他们小点声，王子异点了点头，口型回了“注意安全”，蔡徐坤又点了点头。

 

*  
蔡徐坤打开门，门外是个穿圣诞老人衣服的年轻男人，他突然出现了“这是圣诞老人吗”的错觉，对方却礼貌地点了点头，开口说话了。  
房间实在太吵，他没听清，只好喊了一句：“孩子们音乐小声点！”没变化，他又喊：“丞丞，音乐声音小点！”  
“不好意思您刚刚说什么？”  
对方微笑了一下，“我的意思就是能麻烦您音乐小点声吗，有点太吵了。”  
“哦哦哦，实在对不起，我们以为隔壁没人，实在不好意思，我们会注意的。”  
对方看着他，突然笑地很温柔，像是认识多年的老朋友：“没关系，你们是年轻人嘛，可以理解的，圣诞节，好好玩吧。”  
蔡徐坤突然感受到了对方话语中的关爱，也有点摸不着头脑，紧接着对方鞠躬，他马上回礼，然后对方离开了。等他关上房门还是被这敲门声后的奇遇搞的有点晕。  
他一直记得隔壁是还没装修的毛坯房，为什么会有人呢？

 

“怎么啦坤坤？”  
王子异走过来拍拍他的肩膀。  
“……没事，他们在玩什么啊，这么大声？”  
“他们刚刚在模仿磊子跳舞。”王子异想起来小鬼的动作都笑了。  
“这群皮孩子……”蔡徐坤也翘起唇角。  
王子异把双手搭在蔡徐坤肩膀上，推着蔡徐坤：“快走吧，好不容易今天我们9个人聚齐了，我们俩还是不要错过任何节目，一会儿还有相声。”  
“谁啊？范丞丞Justin吗？”  
“然后今天林大厨和尤大厨准备的圣诞大餐也不错~”  
“子异你少说，你又什么都不吃。”  
“……我看着你吃行吧~还有正廷，据说要带来时代金曲联唱……”  
“……那我不会输给他的。”  
“你肯定是最棒的啦，坤坤。”

 

“对了坤坤。”  
"嗯？”  
“圣诞快乐。”  
“Merry Christmas !”


	5. 年终审计的心灵慰藉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在一起一年后的一个晚上  
> 有一点blowjob

年终审计。  
蔡……会计带着自己的team去甲方公司鏖战三天三夜，等一切完成是不知道哪天的下午三点，周锐来接蔡会计，看着蔡会计的脸。  
“嘶——”  
吸了口冷气。  
蔡会计疑惑，“恩？”  
“我赶紧送你回去，别让你家大老板以为我虐待你。”

回了家，他也不觉得饿，洗澡前还放了音乐。  
但是等热水真的淋在身上，他才发现自己骨头上那点冷是短时间暖不过来了。只觉得浑身由内而外散发出寒气，和热水一接触更激的他骨头疼。  
关节发出“咯吱咯吱”的响声。  
脑子还不觉得，身体却说，诶，您太累了啊。

草草吹了头发一下栽倒。

再睁眼不知道何年何月何时，只看到卧室门关了，门和地板间的缝里透出微微亮。他刚刚睡的什么梦都没有，又沉又香，看着那亮缝想了很久。这是什么？为什么亮？我在干嘛？  
头疼上来了，他喉咙也干，慢慢从自己之前恶趣味定的大圆床上爬起来，朝那条缝走过去。  
啊，这是门。  
门外是哪儿？  
应该是我家的客厅。  
有人在吗，为什么亮着灯啊？  
啊。

他打开门。

啊。  
这个人在。

房子小，走出卧室就能看到斜对角厨房的背影，那人穿着衬衣腰上却系着两条红带子。  
啊，这个人在干嘛？  
那人听到脚步声，转身。  
面上还是温和微笑：“你醒啦，坤坤。”  
他一下子醒过来。  
那人又说：“我在熬粥，你坐下稍等一下，吃点东西再睡。”  
他就老老实实坐在餐桌边的椅子上，眼睛却看着厨房来回走动的背影。

这房子在市区东部的一个算的上繁华的地方，高层小户型，不到八十平米，选的28层。说是餐厅其实就是客厅和厨房的连接区域，做了个办公和餐饮公用的桌子，两条长椅。  
餐桌旁边是窗户，楼栋临街，窗外，远处是同样长势凶猛灯光星点的高楼，往上是暗紫的天空，往下是灯带飘远的洪流。  
原来住老房子，窗外是对面的居民楼，下面是黑黢黢的院子，能隐约看到大爷大妈白天聊天摆的凳子，挂上的衣服，或倒或躺的共享单车。是故意选的，就是怕看到现在这样的场景。  
因为太像办公室了，那些仿佛没有夜色的夜晚，那些没有暖黄的灯光的角落，那些无止境不停息的道路和车。一个人在办公室加班，辛苦，疲惫，都远不及——  
【此刻是一个人】的感觉强烈。  
有时候去看窗外，能看到的也许是对面大楼一个加班的办公室。人不能只有工作，可是他除了工作一无所有。  
会问自己为什么变成这样子。  
会问自己值得吗。

可是有了这个背影，有了坐在餐桌前等待的状态。  
一切都不一样了。  
值得。

白米粥配了一个拌土豆丝，接地气的山西人问要不要榨菜，于是点头拿来榨菜。  
刚刚睡了六个小时都没有暖起来的身体，终于开始从胃，暖和了起来。

王总收拾碗筷，蔡会计就是看着。  
王总擦桌子，蔡会计挪到沙发上。  
王总干完所有的活，看蔡会计，蔡会计招手，王总坐过去。  
蔡会计一下换姿势，枕上那渴望已久的大腿，然后闭眼。  
王总焦虑了，王总说：“哎，坤坤，那个你到里面睡吧，这几天辛苦了，下次真的不能这么累了。”  
蔡会计闭着眼笑，然后勾勾手指。  
王总弯腰，把耳朵靠近唇。  
然后蔡会计把手悄悄抚上后颈，调整了下角度。

啊，是一个亲亲。

两个人平时也没留神过谁主动亲谁更多，总之就是很能亲很喜欢亲，想亲就亲。王总喜欢搞【情到浓时】，小蔡喜欢搞【突然袭击】。只是今天这个是【情到浓时】的【突然袭击】，王总一时半会没反应过来，那柔软的舌头都缠过来了，他还是木的。  
不过王总毕竟是王总，会迟到不会缺席。  
既然都缠过来了那缠的更紧一些吧。

舌尖相触都觉得柔软绵滑，吻得久了就觉得麻麻的，不觉地想从喉咙里发出“嗯”的叹声，说不清是沉醉在自己的吻里还是对方的舌里。小蔡两只手都伸上来，抱住他最喜欢的人，他最喜欢的人也把手伸下去，去摸自己最喜欢的人。  
他们都在和自己最喜欢的人拥吻，真幸福。

小蔡本科的时候搞过一段时间音乐，沉迷蒸汽波，尤其日本女声，喜欢采样之后明显带着Disco的质感，搭配着电子乐曲的虚幻感觉。自从和这个人在一起，尤其当他抚摸自己的时候，耳边总是感觉那种失真的奇怪声音在唱歌。王子异给自己带来的究竟是什么东西？  
没在一起的时候，是落地窗外的城市用各种颜色拼接成的自己一个人的画。  
在一起之后，怎么感觉大脑总在自顾自的蹦迪？

他哪儿还能蹦迪。  
大腿张开，但他太软了又累，不得不用自己的双手扶住脚踝，甚至他还在私心往外掰一点点，像一只努力撑开自己的蚌，这点羞耻的举动没让他更硬，因为他马上就要失守了。  
刚刚与自己缠绵的唇舌此刻照顾着那个最不能随便触碰的部位，他不自觉闭着眼，好像是能让感觉更强烈，也许只是心理作用。可是这是舌尖，那是上颚，牙齿好像碰到一点点，这一下浅浅的，下一次好深，停留了一会儿，里面好热，怎么手指还在轻轻剐蹭着下面囊袋呢。  
大腿痉挛了一下，他心里羞的想把蚌壳关上，可是手腕却自顾地用力，还是要露出自己的身体，直到热气弥漫，直到他轻呼了一口气。  
“……来了……”  
血液一下涌过去，湿热也离开了，换成了手揉弄着前端，可是又有湿湿软软的东西沿着囊袋下缘一点一点舔上来，细数着表面的颗粒，皮肤的触感强烈地感染着大脑，他随着淹没身体的浪潮紧绷——  
蚌留下了自己白色的珠。

可也不能关上了。包裹自己的热又从内里一下一下地劈开自己，连接之处满是黏腻的液体，甚至每一次深入还有肌肤间润滑的声音，他好想捂住耳朵，但是手臂撑着身体。  
他们站着做。  
他上半身撑在沙发上，下半身被人从腰上拎在手里，拎着他的人用自己的器官撞着他最娇软的地方，每一下又深又重，甚至都让他只有咬紧牙关才不至于在一开始就叫出来。  
那人把唇息贴近他背上的皮肤，热气扫过来，说：“坤坤，不要让自己这么累了。”随着“这么”又是一个挺入，然后像是留恋深处的紧致，开始浅浅缓缓地动。  
怎么这样。  
怎么在这个时候这样动着说这样的话。  
浅浅地牵动着最敏感的皮肉，马上眼泪就被引出来，胳膊也好酸也好痛，他没回答问题，却主动求着：“床上吧，我好累啊。”  
“那你答应我，”那人在压低嗓音，那根在软磨硬泡，“不要这么累，我会担心。”  
被这样弄得自己站立的那根也渗出了液体，他已经完全不顾自己的声音有哭腔，“怎么这样……”，然后身体主动向后贴，没想到背后的身体就随着他往后躲。  
“答应我好不好？”手又滑到前面，一根手指轻轻蹭着自己的欲望，像是把玩艺术品。  
“……好嘛。”  
“答应我什么？”声音带了笑意。  
“不这么累行了吧，我好累啊，你能不能……”他却是哭声浓了。  
“行行行，宝贝。”

然后就是没了轻缓的重急，他早就把咬紧什么牙关忘得一干二净，甚至会直接尖叫出来，尾音再带上连连的啜泣。当然不舍得他哭，要哭也得是爽的哭，上面下面一起哭，得哭的汹涌，哭的稀里哗啦，得一波接着一波。  
最后，饶是王总这么体贴的人，也忘记了蔡会计其实很缺觉，想连着去探快感和战栗，很快被探的人彻底睡着了，两鬓的头发湿乎乎的，王总才自觉放纵，内疚地D了一下IY，又去给睡着的人找毛巾，擦身体。

睡着的人那张魔鬼小V脸上还都是泪痕，嘴被亲得饱满的红，还在嚼着几个字，是在说梦话。  
王总一边给蔡会计擦着胸口一边探过去听说的究竟是什么。

“……答应你才怪……”

“哎，你呀。”

外面是城市不太暗淡的夜色，到处是灯火，到处是家。这个小区13号楼1门2802的卧室里，有个男人笑着低头亲吻了熟睡爱人的手心。


	6. 求婚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在一起一年多，没什么，一些内心的感想

那是个倒霉的一天。  
王总在头等舱休息室用笔记本看着合作方的申报书，还挂着微信和已经离职的蔡特助有一搭没一搭地聊着。  
出差在南方某城市，夏天，此刻是下午五点钟，距离飞机起飞还要一个小时，王总一向习惯早到，喝着咖啡倒也算是悠闲。  
微信那边问：【九点十五到？】  
王总马上开心地回：【对。】  
蔡特助已经离职了，当然不会和司机来接他，他现在又有自己的会计事务所，也不一定会等自己吃晚饭。  
可是他这样问了，也让人充满期待。  
王总等着微信闪烁。  
啊，闪了！  
【好。】  
……就这样啊。  
又一条！  
【下次告诉金秘书别给你买这班，准点率很低，买我之前经常订的那班下午三点的。】  
哎……  
【好的。】

谁能想到一语成谶。  
机场广播好多次“很抱歉地通知您”直接就延误到了晚上八点，王总可怜巴巴地在微信这边等着关心和安慰，换来的却是【我说的没错吧，记得提醒她】以及【链接：xx机场美食攻略（不吃辣者专用）】。  
王总对着链接里的兰州牛肉拉面和汉堡王越看越沮丧，又想说点什么。  
马上收到【我有个夕会，你先吃饭，兰州拉面非常不正宗，可以不选】。  
王总立即决定，去吃兰州拉面！

不仅仅是兰州拉面的问题。  
夏季多雨，尤其是突如其来的暴雨。  
地上这个夕会开成夜会，突然看到夜空被照亮，紧接着就是连成一片的闷雷滚动。  
他皱起眉。  
天上那个一边看着下个季度产品的设计图纸，等到广播通知临时降落，才叹了口气。

几经周折，当王总把物业那里借来的雨伞放到自家门边，已经是凌晨三点。雷声已远，雨势稍稍减弱，气温降了不少。水珠顺着西装的轮廓流下来，头发也湿了，这一夜真的是狼狈不堪，有够倒霉。  
打开门锁，却发现客厅灯亮着。  
一股奇特的香气飘过来。  
低头一看，鞋柜边上，一双熟悉的中等价位皮鞋取代了那双自己精心挑选的拖鞋。

对，他是有钥匙的，三年前试用期满的那天，自己就给了他。  
只不过他好像从没有，不告诉自己就过来。  
“……坤坤？”  
那个微信那边惜字如金的人，此刻穿着件有点皱的衬衣，松了领带，拖着那双白底绣着金色玫瑰的拖鞋走过来。  
然后一言不发地直接撞到王总身上，王总在撞击的一瞬间迅速展臂楼紧。  
其实不过一周没见而已，但是王总却明白，这一夜不仅折磨了自己也折磨了他，所以这个时候的蔡特助好像总会露出那么一点点的脆弱。尤其他们在一起之后，这一点点的脆弱他会暴露出来，让王总有足够的温暖和温柔去包容。  
那些没有在一起的日子里，这一点点的脆弱都会隐藏得很好，在“无所不能的蔡特助”这个光辉形象下，根本不需要那些一点点的脆弱。但是不行，王总要这些，不仅仅是这点脆弱，他要蔡特助，更要不属于“蔡特助”这个形象的一切，他的蛮横不讲道理，他的懒惰，他的卑微和小心翼翼，他所有的负面和坏情绪。  
王总要一个完完整整的他。  
“你身上好湿啊……“怀里的声音是清亮中带着些疲惫。  
王总马上松开：“不好意思啊坤坤。”  
对方抬手扫了下王总肩膀上的水珠：”快去洗澡吧，小心感冒，我还煮了红枣薏米姜茶。”  
“不过你应该闻的出来，我姜放多了。”

天上飞的人，牵动着地上人的心。  
虽然讲个人空间，讲“要有自己的生活”，明明知道自己生活的每一天都爱着对方，却在某一刻突然强烈地感受到对方外表汹涌，内里却又细密的爱意。  
自己是被爱着的，可能工作忙碌，并不能总是捧在手心，可是给的温度却始终是手心的温度，外界寒冷，这里却分毫不减。

王总突然想到，自己除了爱，不敢说的第二个词。  
永远。  
那令所有人都恐惧的，显示人类试图挑战时间的词语。

可是，寄蜉蝣于天地，渺沧海之一粟。  
生命实在太有限了。  
三十岁的年纪对于“长相厮守”可能笑都笑不出来，在一起有快乐幸福也有辛酸，并不是想用这份关系去证明什么，早也明白人生的完整多掌握在自己手中，更多的野心也放在事业上，新年和生日的祝福多是“希望你能实现今年的目标”。  
可是，柔软的心境无法只被澎湃的动力和机械的生活充满，越在一起想要的越多。  
每一次都像是第一次，每一天也像是新一天，旧事物也变成新东西，一切都闪闪发光。  
姜也好吃。

第二天，天空湛蓝，云朵极少，空气迅速回温，早上七点小区便被知了声覆盖。留下过夜的蔡特助坐在王总对面吃着阿姨蒸的麻辣鸡腿肉包拿着ipad看股市分析。  
身着一套王总之前给买的LOGO非常隐蔽的西服。  
王总说：“坤坤，有个事情想和你说。”  
“嗯？”  
“我们结婚吧。”  
包子果然没有如小说般掉在盘子上。  
“……您是想了解一下哪儿的移民政策？”  
王总喝了一口脱脂牛奶润了润喉咙。  
“我个人的感觉是，就我们邀请双方家人和最好的朋友，一起办个仪式吃顿饭就好了，不为别的，我只想和你一起……就我们在一起这件事，得到大家的祝福，然后我想给你一个承诺——”  
“我会爱你，很久很久。当然财产那些我现在就可以给你拟一个赠予协议，让我的法律顾问指导我一下怎么做……你要是想要一个合法的手续也没问题，你看看你想移民到哪个国家？我们一起看看，不过这个需要一些时间，肯定还得再等等。”  
结果包子也没有被被吃完，轻轻地被放在盘子上。  
“哎。”  
他放下ipad，一手托着腮看向餐厅的窗外，小院里海棠已经只剩绿色。

“我今天可是有个大单要谈，听你这样说……“  
“我都不想上班了，王总，怎么办？”


	7. 小孩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在一起两年之后 含皇权富贵

*  
朱总监18岁生日，占据天时地利人和三大优势——天，今天各项工作都结束的早，久违地王子异林彦俊和朱正廷三个人都能出来吃饭，范丞丞带着黄明昊早早就来了，上下班都有规定时间的尤长靖更是没问题；地，范丞丞带着一条横幅，黄明昊帮范丞丞拿着两个锦旗，挂在了朱正廷定的轻食馆里，横幅写着“祝正廷弟弟十八岁生日快乐”，左边锦旗“年年岁岁都十八”，右锦旗“岁岁年年一朵花”；人，蔡徐坤加班来不了。  
朱正廷：“真快乐！”

开吃已经是晚上八点，之前黄明昊饿得很，给了王子异随身带着的粟米棒，尤长靖也要，被朱正廷制止：“为什么不相信我点的菜呢？”  
外国友人尤老师很困扰，他看这个饭店的装饰就感觉不会上除了绿色黄色以及谷物颜色之外的东西。等到上来了他发现还是估计错了。  
还有那色泽明艳动人的紫甘蓝。  
朱正廷笑笑：“人家最近在减肥嘛~”  
范丞丞马上咬耳朵哄黄明昊“一会儿咱回家再吃点”，尤长靖忧伤地拿起手机准备点个什么收到林彦俊微信提醒“海底捞营业到晚上五点”，只有王子异一个人笑容淡淡的。  
他淡淡地满意“晚上这样吃很对”，又淡淡地不甘心“坤坤要是能来吃就好了，可以补充维C和膳食纤维”。剩下的五个人，通过他这种复杂的情绪衍生出更离奇的想法——  
一边为蔡徐坤躲过蔬菜盛宴感到庆幸，一边为王子异的屡战屡败屡败屡战的心理感到敬佩，另一边又为看不到蔡徐坤当场表演“我其实不挑食”但又一口不吃的难堪场面而感到可惜（此处仅有范丞丞一个人）。

所以一直有一句话，蔡特助虽然离开了双子座，但他依然活在每一个双子座人的心里。

鲜榨果汁过了三巡，每个人的胃都寡淡到不行，又到了大家最喜欢的闲扯环节。一般情况下多以朱总监开启，配以林总监的吐槽和尤老师的起哄，最后进入小范总讲故事环节，最终是Justin黄收尾，起承转合，也给王总和蔡总二人留够了看着彼此微笑，咬耳朵，笑地扶着对方的肩膀，最后几乎变成一个人的时间。只是今天，王总只能一个人当观众了，不过他从小和朱正廷和范丞丞一起长大，早已习惯，做好了鼓掌的准备，静静等待朱正廷开启新的话题——

一般朱正廷都会：“我跟你们说，就那天——”  
可是今天，不知道在过第几个18岁生日的朱总监突然来了句：“咱们公司，那个面向年轻人的系列YOUNGSTER不是找了现在最火的男团代言吗……”  
没想到是公事，林彦俊一下坐正了，蹙起眉，王子异马上问：“怎么了嘛正廷？”  
“啊……不是公事，不是工作上的事情，范总可以把您的手从您儿子的耳朵上放下来了，你们谈的什么亲子恋啊……”  
“是这样的，”朱正廷表情还是有点严肃，他的脸严肃起来有点冷峻，“就是拍摄的时候我去看了，然后摄影师也是我的好朋友，合作很多回了，然后摄影师就说，他拍摄的时候能感觉到，这里面的男孩子，应该是有……”  
朱正廷没想好词语。  
除了黄明昊，大家都是三十左右的男人，因为职业关系对偶像组合有所了解，却并不懂小男生之间会有什么？  
矛盾？隔阂？竞争？资源抢占？  
尤其范丞丞，只听过这组合几个人的名字，他的世界里除非需要接近喜欢他们的小姑娘否则感觉自己和偶像完全不是同一个宇宙的存在。  
黄明昊慢悠悠地说：“是有恋爱关系吧……”  
朱正廷点点头：“诶，小黄，真的可以啊。”

“怎么可能他们年龄都还很小吧？”尤长靖最先惊讶。  
“……也不是不可能，”林彦俊想了想，“他们生活的那个圈子说大很大，说小也很小，因为粉丝太多离得很远，所以能接触到的只有彼此吧，再加上一起生活，难免的。”  
“也就和Justin差不多大吧？”范丞丞吃了一颗西梅。  
黄明昊疑惑地问：“你什么意思？”  
王子异也没说话。  
朱正廷摆摆手，“就是个八卦，别多在意啦，就是觉得挺有趣的，小男孩，当着偶像。”  
他过了一会儿又说：“觉得也挺不容易，如果是真的谈恋爱的话。”

“假如是我，我会觉得很辛苦吧。”朱正廷摇头。  
“我虽然蛮喜欢恋爱的感觉，但是，哎，不太现实……”

 

*  
“礼物拿给他了吗？”蔡徐坤面前是一碗粥，一盘凉拌菠菜，一盘满是红油的空盘子。  
王子异点头，看看两个盘子，又看看蔡徐坤。  
蔡徐坤夹了一口菠菜放在嘴里，咀嚼地异常缓慢，看着王子异。  
王子异乐得不行：“哈哈哈。”  
蔡徐坤无奈，只好端碗喝粥。  
其实范总想看到的画面是不可能存在的，蔡徐坤已经不是蔡特助而是蔡总，当领导最重要的就是听到不同的声音，让吃菜就吃菜，再绿的菜也得吃。

吃完饭是两个人每天无论多晚都要保证的靠在一起发呆的时间，今天蔡徐坤精神还不错，王子异摸摸蔡徐坤的头发，突然想起了朱正廷说的那个有点哀伤的八卦。  
就说了出来。  
可能是带着怜悯的心态。  
蔡徐坤听完，没有说话。  
王子异讲完，还附赠了其他人的想法和看法，还说了范丞丞和黄明昊现场有点不愉快，还说正廷来来回回叹了好多气，最后的最后，加上了一点自己的想法。  
他装得若无其事，其实又想蔡徐坤听到：“……正廷说完假如是自己，然后我们可能都有自己的想法吧，都没说什么，只不过我在想，你的话，一定是队长，或者是，他们叫C位的那种灵魂人物的角色。”

蔡徐坤太喜欢王子异这种缓慢又温柔的语调了，喜欢到想欺负王子异，他就问：“子异，假如我们两个是二十出头，刚刚出道有很多粉丝的偶像明星，你喜欢我，你会主动和我在一起吗？”  
王子异没说话。王子异很多时候都不说话，你不知道他是没有答案还是有答案不说。这是对问问题的人极大的考验。但是难不住蔡徐坤。因为他们彼此无需隐瞒任何东西。  
蔡徐坤先回答了：“如果是我，我不会。”  
蔡徐坤此刻枕着王子异的大腿躺着，美其名曰“饭后平躺不长胖”，王子异在轻轻揉蔡徐坤的头顶，额角，太阳穴，帮他放松着紧绷了一天的神经，他们看着彼此，蔡徐坤却说了这么残酷的话。  
“如果我是个二十出头的偶像，尤其是那种充满才华的灵魂人物，我喜欢你……我不会和你在一起的。”  
他们看到彼此澄澈的心底。  
蔡徐坤很刻意地笑：“因为我还那么小，我肯定有很多事情想做，想实现吧，喜欢你和爱你，对我而言都是好耗费精力的事情，可能为你哭为你笑的。”  
“你看我现在三十岁了还总是被你弄哭。”蔡徐坤故意咬了一下嘴唇。他想看王子异的神情变化。  
王子异浅浅地笑了一下，回答：“坤坤，你如果是个偶像，一定是全国最火，不、全世界最火的那种。因为你有能力，有野心，有毅力，就像现在的你一样……你二十岁入行，完全靠自己获得现在这个成绩，不逊色于任何人的。”  
“其实我的答案和你一样，”王子异看到蔡徐坤在轻轻皱眉，就去摸蔡徐坤的眉尾，“我想让你去做你想做的事情。”  
王子异目光还是柔和，蔡徐坤的眼神却出现了不安定。

王子异又说这样的话，这种他们两个之间，有过无数次的对话。  
气氛一下沉默了。

王子异看到蔡徐坤眼睛里纷至沓来的各样情感，然后用唇在他的额上点了一下。  
像是蝴蝶停留的一瞬。

“因为一定有很多人爱你，”王子异抬起头来，他的目光好像宣言着无数的爱，“而我是离你最近的，爱着你的那一个，除了把你占为己有之外，我一定可以有更多别的方式，帮你更多。”  
“和你一起努力，奋斗，其实现在都会有这种想法，我有时候好嫉妒锐哥。”王子异理了一下蔡徐坤的刘海。  
“嫉妒他干嘛啊……”蔡徐坤刻意拖长音，提醒王子异当初明明他们两个一起加班的时候更多。  
“假如你是全世界最火的偶像……哈哈，坤坤不要骄傲哦，就是我作为你身边的人，可以去照顾你别人看不到的，地方，在明亮的舞台上，你可以尽情地表演啊，穿着漂亮的衣服，但是在暗处，我会给你准备最舒服的衣服，然后你咳嗽的时候给你准备热水，满足你不能说出口的那些愿望和想法。”  
“当你最好的朋友，最忠诚的bro。”王子异笑了，蔡徐坤也被最后这句熟悉的称呼给逗乐了。  
逗乐之外不知道为什么，鼻子还有点酸。  
“听你说的我都困了，王总，你说话真的太慢了。”蔡徐坤揉揉眼睛，困得泪光闪烁。  
王子异把蔡徐坤扶起来：“对不起，耽误蔡总时间了。”  
蔡徐坤被扶起来的时候呼出一口气，随着这口气的还有一句话：“最好的朋友就行？”  
王子异好像没听到，看家里的挂钟：“又要一点了，哎，想让你多睡一会儿。”  
“好嘛，知道啦，赶紧地呀。”蔡徐坤抓着王子异往卧室跑。

最好的朋友，最忠诚的bro。无论做多久都行。  
因为我们还很年轻，还有很多很多的时间。在时间的尽头，故事的结局，我们一定会在一起。

蔡徐坤感觉到王子异呼吸平稳，像是已经睡着了，就轻轻转过来直起身。借着室内那一层浮光看着王子异那融化在空间中的轮廓。  
自己今年已经三十岁了。  
却始终无法克制胸腔中起伏的那一片情感，无论何时何地想起过往的那些瞬间都会觉得眼眶很痛又很重。  
他在黑暗中叹出一口气。  
“二十岁的我啊……”  
最后只是自嘲地笑笑，没有说完，贴着王子异躺了下来。

*

“范丞丞，”大逆不道的小职员黄明昊在副驾驶上不下来，抱着胳膊问公司副总，“我不明白你在生什么气？”  
范丞丞一脸惊讶地轻拍方向盘：“我在生气？是谁先阴阳怪气？”  
黄明昊“哼”了一声，不说话了。  
范丞丞看黄明昊，半天没说出一句话，想了很久——  
“哦，你承认你先阴阳怪气了，对吗？”  
黄明昊瞪大了眼睛：“范丞丞这话你有必要说出来吗？”  
范丞丞伸手托着黄明昊后脑勺扶过来，在黄明昊脸上留下一个响亮的吻：“叭！”  
“啊啊啊你怎么这么可爱！炸斯汀！”  
被夸的人伸手推范丞丞：“别弄我一脸口水……别咬我的脸！”

结果还是气势汹汹地进了屋，不高兴的那人还是不高兴，被不高兴的人弄得其实挺高兴的人跟着满屋子转。范丞丞不能让这种气氛过夜，他明天就要出差，他还是要开开心心甜甜蜜蜜的。  
于是新的戏码迅速上演，范丞丞拿出新买的哈根达斯——  
“宝宝，吃冰淇淋吧~”  
“宝宝，告诉哥哥你为什么不高兴呀~？”  
“宝宝不高兴，哥哥也不高兴了~”  
“不如哥哥一个人把冰淇淋都吃掉——”  
黄明昊抢过来冰淇淋，当着范丞丞的面重新放回了冰箱，紧紧靠着冰箱门站着。  
“你有病吧？你能不能成熟一点？你明天要去外地参加剪彩？你想肿成个猪脸去吗？”  
范丞丞“嘿嘿”笑，他仗着高一点，脸对着脸，鼻尖贴着鼻尖，往前拱。  
“宝宝……”  
黄明昊听着这五万年前的称呼：“别靠近了，再靠近我把冰箱电源线拔了。”  
这招很有效，范丞丞马上后退到一米外的安全线。  
“宝宝干嘛这么凶啊？我只是想让你理我，你告诉我为什么和我生气嘛？”  
黄明昊还靠着冰箱，他看着眼前抿着嘴笑，两个眼睛睁地大大的范丞丞，笑出一声，然后说：“你先把你现在的人设，戏，停一停。”  
“我们好好说，我不需要你哄我。”  
范丞丞察觉到黄明昊表情没有掺杂任何乖巧和娇气，也放下了自己气质里的宠溺，他整个人放松下来，祖传的锐利眉眼，薄薄的唇角。和黄明昊饱满的唇珠以及弯弯的眼睛形成巨大的反差。  
这才是真实的哥哥和宝宝。  
宝宝说话了，轻描淡写地：“你为什么在尤老师说那帮偶像年龄小的时候，说和我一样大？”  
哥哥挑起了一边的眉毛，好像很匪夷所思的样子：“黄明昊，你还要我说你几次？你是不是对自己的年龄太过于敏感了。”  
“行，是我敏感，不好意思，你又是随便说说。”  
“诶，”范丞丞坐到餐桌旁的椅子上，招呼黄明昊坐到身边来，“放过冰箱吧，怪贵的，里面都是给你花的钱。”  
黄明昊与范丞丞面对面坐着。

在别人眼里他俩总是黏在一起，一开始就黏在一起，甚至都是熟人的情况下，黄明昊都坐在范丞丞怀里。  
只有两个人的时候，他们总是面对面坐着，像是永远的对手，直视彼此，用气场彼此压迫着。

范丞丞看着黄明昊的表情，在猜此时此刻他有多么不爽，这小家伙现在真的是阴晴不定。  
但是他喜欢，有时候甚至格外迷恋这种因为一些细节而引发的回合，他不得不承认自己其实有点恶趣味。  
范丞丞说：“但你还真猜错了，我不是随便说说。”  
“你不就是这个年纪吗？谁敢说你的那点喜欢和人家小男孩的喜欢就不一样呢？”  
“假如咱俩，”范丞丞摊手，“咱俩就在一个什么玩意儿组合，你就是最小的那个，那也和你现在在公司里的状态一样，跟个人精似的。”  
黄明昊大笑：“你这富二代也就是个星二代呗。”  
“那怎么了？星二代多爽啊，我还真愿意，最好我姐就是最红的大明星。”范丞丞开心地晃脑袋。  
“其实你这么说想想还真的挺爽的，我看那些组合的忙内，老幺都很火了，整个团队的哥哥照顾着，还有那么多粉丝喜欢，真的，挺好的，就是我喜欢那种感觉。”  
“谁都不知道你这个小家伙的内心七老八十了……”  
“你管的着吗？你就算是星二代你也得宠着我，我是忙内！”好像幻想成真了，得到了更多人的喜爱，黄明昊的语气都有点雀跃。  
“我才不。”范丞丞仰起脸用鼻孔看黄明昊。  
“？”  
“我就当着观众的面，我跟你撒娇。”  
“？”  
“都当你哥哥是吧？我就当你弟弟，我就每天拽着你玩，拽着你皮。”  
“范丞丞你有病？”  
“你就是再小，十六七岁，我不管比你大几岁，我都天天粘着你，缠着你叫你‘昊哥’‘昊哥’~”  
“嚯……我输了。”  
“昊哥，照顾照顾我呗~昊哥，给我做好吃的吗~昊哥，陪我去逛街~”  
“诶诶，你手干嘛呢？”  
“昊哥，”范丞丞扁着嘴，楚楚可怜，“人家明天就要出差了，亲亲人家吧。”  
昊哥心软了。  
“昊哥，“范丞丞蹭蹭胳膊，“六点就要起床赶飞机的人要抱抱。”  
昊哥伸手了。  
昊哥，当个调皮的哥哥远比当个懂事的弟弟好啊。

范丞丞小弟在昊哥怀里上下其手，被打手背数次。  
但是心里的黄明昊百科全书又新增了一条——

好好，能大能小，而我，能伸能缩（注：这并不是色那个 情文学。）

*

大家都在不切实际的幻想中，睡得很安稳。


	8. 创业时代

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在一起挺久之后，也没什么

几年以后。

最终达成了和C公司的战略合作，事务所规模一下扩大，我们曾经的四大精英Senior Associate August，“时尚公司实权者”蔡特助，创业初期苦逼的蔡会计。  
终于。  
自己当老板了。

新闻发布会找了个了不起的酒店，了不起的酒店的意思就是法人代表姓范。这种硬核商务活动当然和我们双子座的吃瓜群众搭不上关系，但是——  
这种热闹怎么能不参加呢？

所以在王总懵懵懂懂还没想好“我到底要不要去会不会给坤坤增加压力但是他一定会做好吧他早上拒绝我去了可是我想看我给他定的那身西装合不合身不过好像他最近又瘦了还是大了哎但是他还蛮喜欢胸针的“整个过程中，就被塞进了范总刚提的GLA里。  
三个大男人钻后面，挤皱了朱总的搭配，踩脏了林总的鞋。  
“我不是让你俩带子异来吗？你俩干啥来的？”副驾驶上的范总戴个墨镜嚼着个棒棒糖咯吱咯吱。  
“哎呀，我们也去看看人家蔡总的英姿嘛，等下，范丞丞你坐在这里，谁在开车？？”朱正廷惊恐地捂住了嘴。  
驾驶座上扭过来一个甜甜的笑脸，“嘿嘿嘿，各位总好。”  
范总一下伸过去手捏捏小·司机的脸，“我家昊昊昨天刚过科三，喜提驾驶证，恭喜各位，获得了普陀山车神的首次驾车乘坐机会！”  
三位总在汽车发动的一瞬间，暴露了各自的信仰。

但其实小黄原来摩托车玩的很溜，没学车也是觉得自己年龄小麻烦，开车还是可以的，最多有点压线问题，这个时候小黄就很会，到了目的地一副内疚噘嘴的歉意，范总知道他装，可是就是吃这套，只能在后排某两个人的掌声中，说一句：“没关系宝贝，撕我的分，罚我的钱。”

然后大家就赶紧以群众演员的身份钻进会场。

发布会是C公司整体业务拓展招商会，和蔡……总他们签约的环节只是一个小部分，等待的过程大家都百无聊赖。朱总在看代购，林总在不知道和谁发微信，范总和他家小黄……  
王子异迷茫了，为什么他俩拿着两个小玩偶在对话？这是？  
研究了一会儿他也不明白当年几次救他于水火之中的小范弟弟到底中了什么毒，然后又看台上的环节。  
突然就觉得，一阵莫名其妙的感情泛滥上来。

真的是莫名其妙。他说不上是开心还是伤心。  
奇怪。

台上的人统统是深蓝或黑色的西装，说着未来将继续拓展一些自己完全陌生的产业。  
这和自己所在的完全是两个世界。  
然后坤坤现在在这个世界。  
他发展的很好，虽然辛苦，虽然也遇到很多困难，但是也在一步一步地完成自己的目标。

这种感情是什么——祝福？  
原来自己还是到了这种地步，一再告诉自己相遇的不易，要珍惜，要好好面对，可是除了生活上的，原来仍旧渴望他还在自己身边工作。  
原来自己最终，还是变成了那个什么都想占有的，贪得无厌的人。  
王子异深呼吸，

蔡徐坤走上台，他就有这种能力，让整个舞台变得闪闪发光起来。身边的人同时发出“哇呜”的声音，小黄来回甩着他家范总的手“好帅好帅好帅。”  
王子异却想，西装还是大了。还是大了。大了。  
马上朱正廷皱了下眉：“怎么西装有点大——”  
被林彦俊捂住了嘴。

王子异看着闪闪发光的，曾经属于他的蔡特助。  
还是大了。

台下没灯光，他们因为是群演坐在媒体的后面又远又偏，蔡徐坤肯定是看不见的。看见也没事，他的一举一动都能将“游刃有余”四个字完美诠释出来，容貌，姿态，谈吐，（虽然有点大但依然考究的）西装，  
最好看的是脸上那抹淡淡的笑容。

“啊！我的眼睛！我的眼睛！”明明没有戏台老林却戏瘾大发。

王子异心里的那点自我厌恶又冲淡一点点，他突然在想，这么好的人，别人会不会也和他一样，想得到他的一切？  
自己这样想，是不是，并不是，太过分？

他盯着蔡徐坤脸上那颗痣，突然好想捏捏那张脸。

签完协议，就是一个简短的答媒体问的环节，只有两三个机会，大多针对C公司。范总招呼着大家要不要先走，就听到有个声音问：“请问C总，您在与BBL会计事务所达成此次战略合作是否有考虑到，BBL是成立不到三年的年轻公司？”  
大家准备站起来的姿势凝固住了，然后坐了下来。  
范丞丞“切”了一声。  
C总回答的就那样，啊我们作为一家有历史的企业就是需要接触新的公司新的力量，未来是我们的但更是蔡总这样的年轻人的，你们别看蔡总年轻啊专业度上非常没有问题哒~  
大家就又站起来准备走。  
那个声音又问：“哦，据我们所知蔡总虽然是四大出身，但是好像离开这个行业去完全无关的公司做了三年高管，业内对您的一些……对对，您会如何回应呢？”

这个时候“完全无关的公司”的谁再走谁就真的可以从32层一跃而下了。  
小黄和范总紧紧握着彼此的手，他们两个也拽不动三个，联合起来也打不过朱正廷一个，不如坐下看戏吧。

大家愤怒的点在哪儿呢？  
朱正廷脑子里想的是，我靠，“完全无关的公司”，我品牌总监站在这里有种你再说一遍，拜托你睁开眼，看看这世界，哪里不是我们公司旗下品牌的广告，我们公司主力品牌最新代言人谁？周速！我们公司最新的品牌大使是谁？当红偶像男团 NINE POINT！我一年几个亿的花，合作方都是国际名牌，你在这里说什么？完全无关的公司？  
林彦俊脑子里想的是，靠背，这位记者先生你是多芭乐，你面对的人是谁？是蔡徐坤诶！两周自学这家“完全无关公司”的一切，通过入职考核担任高管特殊助理，上能调预算，下能管采购，进能和法国佬谈判，退能给我们王总暖那个床的蔡特助！有事吗？  
王子异脑子里……没想啥，他踮着脚想看到了是哪家媒体，然后心里估了个值，想着自己的存款能买多少股份。

话筒交给了台上的蔡总。  
蔡总笑了。  
这个笑弧度明显，蔡总嘴唇抿起来，眼睛垂下来，睫毛也投下阴影，颊边那一点点肉鼓成一个看起来很柔软的包，清清爽爽，像是微风吹过山谷，明月穿过薄云。  
真好看。  
他白皙的皮肤在灯光下显得透明，看起来像是个优雅又柔和的贵公子。

像是刚从英国回来的王子异吗？  
才不像。  
他们是两个世界的人，他们是两个不同的人。  
蔡徐坤的柔和美里，藏着一层蓬勃向上的韧性和自信。

“感谢您的提问给了我机会，其实现在就是最好的证明和回应，能与C公司合作，代表着无论是我还是BBL都经过了符合行业内规范和要求，以及象征C公司权威性的严格考核，我们也通过自己的努力，得到了C总以及各位的认可。我当然听过您说的那些，但是无论是我，还是BBL，我们的本质都不是外界的怀疑能改变的，能代表我们的只有实力。”  
C总举起手鼓掌，带起了一片掌声。

他的朋友们抬起头来看着他。

“而您刚刚所说的，大概是‘无关的什么公司’，其实我觉得——”  
他好像看向了他的朋友们。  
“那一段经历虽然看起来与我现在所从事的事业相去甚远，但是可以说是我人生中少数几段宝贵的经历。此时此刻我站在这里，源于我选择离开那所公司选择自己创业，但是如果没有去那所公司，我可能一辈子都不会选择创业这件……既要靠能力又要靠运气的事情。承蒙C总夸奖，未来是属于我们所有人的，但是想要的未来只能靠自己去争取，很可能根本得不到，但是一定要坚持尝试，这也是我在之前那所公司学会的。”

他的爱人看向他。

他也看向他的爱人。


End file.
